


Merciful Hearts

by louiemakesfanfic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Different POV's, F/M, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Romance, back story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9533729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louiemakesfanfic/pseuds/louiemakesfanfic
Summary: Angela Zigler is one of the most talented doctors around and her work will change and save countless lives but she can't save everyone.Genji is a born into a family of criminals and is no longer willing to tolerate that.





	1. Angela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela's world is flipped

It was another late night in the lab when Angela was not nursing she would find herself working on her nanotechnology. It took her mind off current events. Her hands ran through her silk hair as she groaned due to the nanobots still refusing to work.

"You know you are allowed to leave. Most people do when they have worked their shift." A voice came from behind her. Angela looked behind her and saw a thin man who she identified as her foster brother.

"How do you know my shift has ended" Angela responded.

"James told me you finished two hours ago"

"Well I will finish I'm done." Angela replied.

"Would a birthday present change your mind?"

Angela stood up with a smile big enough to fall off her face. She was now nineteen, still four years younger than her foster brother as he constantly reminded her.

"Happy birthday, sis."

"Thank you Sam." Angela said as she accepted the present. Angela opened the rectangular present trying not to rip the wrapping paper. Angela saw a simple photo under the wrapping paper yet it was one of the most important photos she could of ever had.

It was a picture of Angela's mother and father both had one hand on a 6 year old Angela. Angela closed her eyes trying to bring herself back to when the photo was taken but she had no memory of it.

"Had it been that long? I can't even recall the day it was taken." Angela thought to herself.

"Are you okay Angela?" Sam asked. Worry and concern drowned his voice.

"Thank you so much Sam. This really means a lot to me." Angela threw her arms around her foster brother and he also returned the hug.

"So will you leave your nano-things one night so you can enjoy your birthday?" Sam asked Angela.

One birthday later Angela found herself in a similar situation as last night. She would think she had made some progress until her nanobots broke down in front of her. She would sigh and try again. For the past few weeks, Angela lived by this cycle...Until her boss said someone from Overwatch was her to see her.

Angela made her way over to the stairs, she could have taken the elevator but she need an excuse to feel healthy. Angela did not know why she felt so nervous she had talked to Overwatch agents before. They most likely came to tell her how her foster brother was doing.(Her foster brother worked at Overwatch.) Angela made her way to the office. She could make out two Overwatch agents through the window, the bright blue uniform gave it away.

Angela took a deep breath as though it might be her last and proceeded to knock on the door to the office. It took three seconds then the door opened.

"Good Afternoon Dr Ziegler please come in." A young man said. He was clearly an Overwatch agent. Angela walked into the room to see a higher ranked agent or so Angela thought as he wore slightly different uniform to the other two agents.

"Take a seat doctor." The higher ranked agent said.

"Is this about Sam?" Angela said sitting down.

"No." The agent said. "This is will be about you, doctor" He handed her a file with the name Head of medical research. Angela flicked through it. Angela soon came to realise that Overwatch were offering her a job. They clearly wanted her progress with nano-bots and nano-biology. She stopped when she saw the budget in the research and development. Angela hand not known her mouth was open from the shock.

"The things I could do with this amount of money." Angela thought. The agent clearly knew Angela was impressed.

"We have seen the progress you have made with nano-biology and we believe you could do a lot more with more staff and a bigger budget. Overwatch is willing to offer that. Do not worry your brother mentioned you had a moral code, not to kill, and in Overwatch, you will be doing quite the opposite. We leave in a week so we need your decision by Friday.When you come to a decision our number is in the file." The agent said.

"Thank you," Angela said. Angela took the file and walked to the exit.

"Please think this through Dr Ziegler." The agent said. "We could really use your skills." Angela left the room, she felt red hot. She had made a promise not to kill. Overwatch was notorious for believing violence was usually the answer. But surely she would be helping people if she was head of medical research. The briefness of the meeting bothered her as well it only seemed to take 10 minutes.

Angela headed back to her lab where she would only get more frustrated thanks to her nano-biology. If only she had more staff and a bigger budget...

Angela sat in her freezing apartment until she heard a buzz signalling someone wanted to see her. She threw on her dressing gown and opened the door. A soaking wet Sam stood in the doorway.

"Err it rained," Sam said while water dripped off him.

"No shit you're drenched," Angela responded as she let him in.

"So how was your day?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"You did not just come to ask me how was my day." Angela retaliated

"You're right. I came to ask are you going to join?" Sam said enthusiastically a big smile covered his face.

"I knew it!" Angela said feeling quite happy she knew her foster brother well.

"It is not against the law to ask my sister if she is gonna join Overwatch," Sam said. He looked quite annoyed.

"About that..." Angela was lost in thought she came across the same dilemma as last time. She sighed and looked at Sam."You know I made a promise that I would never kill." Angela said.

"You won't be killing people you will be helping them. Can you imagine how far your nano-thingy would come with Overwatch's resources." Sam said."And can you imagine what you could do for Overwatch."

Angela looked at the file and back at Sam.

"You're right I won't be killing people I'll be helping an organisation do so," Angela said.

"You and me both know you need what Overwatch offers," Sam said. "And Overwatch needs you."

Angela knew that no word that left Sam's mouth was a lie. What would her parents want? They would want her to do all she could do to save lives, even if she had to sacrifice morals. Angela looked at the picture of her parents then at Sam.

" I'm sorry Angie, I'll let you sleep," Sam said making his way back to the door.

"Are you sure you don't want a coffee?" Angela asked.

"Well I've actually got a mission in U.S so I should probably catch my plane," Sam said looking regretful.

Angela held her arms out inviting Sam in for a hug. Sam gladly accepted.

"Goodbye, Sam and do me a favour don't die."

"No promises," Sam said leaving Angela's apartment. Angela locked the door checking to see if it was locked too many times. Next on her to-do list was take a shower. She walked into her white tiled bathroom, removing her clothes she stepped into the cleansing shower. Angela probably spent too long in there but Angela was recovering from a long day. Usually, lots of ideas regarding nano-biology came to Angela in the shower yet today none came. The only thoughts that were apparent today were focused on Overwatch.

Angela dragged herself to her bed and fell onto it. Angela knew she would get little sleep tonight her mind was too preoccupied with other matters.

Friday came sooner than expected.Angela was in the middle of work when she looked through the file and found the contact number that had been placed in it. For a while, Angela just contemplated her Answer. After what could have been half an hour she came to decision. Entering the number into her phone she was disrupted by some on bursting into the lab.

"Dr Ziegler, someone is here to see you they say it's urgent."

Angela suddenly switched her mind into a more professional state. She followed the secretary down to the main entrance of the hospital she worked at. There she found an agent, clearly from Overwatch but she knew who he was. He was Jack Morrison the current leader of Overwatch.

"I'm sorry, doctor but if you'll follow me we have something to discuss," Jack said. His facial expression didn't change. He stood tall about the same height as Angela but Angela was wearing heels. He looked confident, he did not slouch he stood like a soldier. A soldier that had been in a war as scars tattered his face.

They reached a door leading to an emergency care room. Angela suddenly clicked.

"Your foster brother was in a raid on the Deadlock gang. He suffered five shots, three in the small intestine and two in the stomach. As you can imagine he is being treated to right now and with no known living relatives we came to you."

Angela stood there in shock. Her eyes grew wet with tears. Just the thought of Sam on an operating table. Angela wanted to help with the surgery but she could not while her hands were still shaking.

"W-were you there when..." Angela said her voice shaking throughout the sentence.

"No, the raid was lead by Gabriel Reyes, the current leader of Blackwatch," Jack said. He then sighed. "Unfortunately Reyes could not be here. He has other matters to attend to." Jack's fists were clenched he clearly felt angry at the whole situation.

The surgery time was unpredictable so Angela sat on a bench in the waiting room for three hours (which was long for a modern day surgery). Jack surprisingly sat with Angela feeling too guilty to leave her by herself. Jack did not say much to Angela instead they just sat there, Angela worrying and Jack regretting.

The tension was broken when a nurse appeared in front of Angela and Jack.

"Sam is in a stable condition, although he may take a while to wake up." Jack suddenly stood up but Angela could not her legs were shaking and felt weak. Eventually, Angela was stood up and the nurse was guiding Angela and Jack to a ward in the hospital. Angela stopped when she reached the entrance to the ward. Foul thoughts filled her mind of what condition Sam could have been in.

"I'll let you have some privacy with your brother," Jack said in a much softer voice than his usual. Jack then proceeded to walk back to the hospital entrance. Angela then took a deep breath and walked into the ward.

With a quick scan of the room, Angela could see other soldiers that had been wounded. Angela wondered if these soldiers were involved in the Deadlock gang. Sam was on the bed closest to the window, to Angela's surprise he was awake. Sam looked at Angela and gave a weak smile, Angela was now also smiling.

"Hey, bet you didn't expect to see me back so early." Sam said weakly."But at least I didn't die."

"Not many people can say they were shot five times and lived," Angela said. Angela was now feeling a lot better now Sam was smiling and still making her chuckle.

"Don't Jinx me yet," Sam said jokingly

"I can promise you this: you won't die while I'm here, I'll make sure of it." Sam laughed but then realised he shouldn't have because of the pain it brought him.

"Even laughing hurts. I better not be like this for long."

"Sam you've been shot five times! Consider yourself lucky you can laugh."

"Still hurts though..."

"Did the doctors say how long you have to stay here?"

"At best no longer than a month, " Sam said looking frustrated.

"At worst?" Angela questioned feeling sorry for Sam's current condition.

"They didn't say."

Angela stayed with  Sam for a couple hours till she had to go back to her apartment, feeling a lot better knowing Sam was mostly okay. Stepping out of the entrance she noticed Jack Morrison was still outside.

"I didn't expect you to be here," Angela said to Jack gaining his attention. When Jack noticed it was her his face lit up.

"Ahh, Angela I wanted to talk to you. Oh, and how is Sam?" Jack asked he seemed a lot more enthusiastic than last time.

"Sam is surprisingly well. What did you want me for?" Angela said.

"I know this may be the wrong time to ask this but have you come to a decision on our offer about Overwatch?" Jack asked. Angela was caught off guard by this question, in fact, she had not thought about this since Sam was injured. She thought she had come up with a definite answer but with the recent event, Angela was unsure what to say.

"I'm sorry Jack but with Sam's condition I can't make this choice," Angela said. 

"Look how about we show you our headquarters. That might change your mind." Jack said still trying to look positive although he was quite annoyed at the lengths he might have to go for Angela to join.

"Actually that sounds like a good idea," Angela said. "When will we go?" Jack seemed delighted with the answer.

"We can go now!" Jack said. Angela was shocked at the answer, how would they go now it was almost six pm

"What? It's like six." Angela questioned. Jack must have been desperate to recruit her. 

"We've got rooms there," Jack said. Angela now was flustered she was amazed how much Jack wanted her to join.

"Sure, you know what I'll go," Angela said. She knew she was going to get nowhere arguing and this might change her mind about joining Overwatch...


	2. Welcome to Overwatch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela makes a choice that will affect the rest of her life.

"I hope you don't have a fear of heights" Jack smugly said to Angela. Angela soon knew why he said that because it turned out that Jack was directing Angela to a Helicopter. Luckily Angela did not have a fear of heights but she thought travelling in a helicopter was a bit overkill but nothing to complain about. Angela had not been on anything that flew before, she had never even been out of Switzerland.

"Do you travel by helicopter everywhere?" Angela asked. Still in confusion of why they had to travel by helicopter. That did not mean she didn't want to fly in a helicopter. She was now glad she did not have her hair down because the helicopter was kicking up a lot of wind.

"Every now and then we take it out for a spin." Jack said. "Have you flown in a helicopter before?" Angela laughed at the question, she found it funny that Jack thought she might have flown in a helicopter.

"No, I can't say I have." Angela said still chuckling.

"You'll need this." Jack said handing her a headset. Angela quickly put it on. Jack climbed aboard the helicopter and offered Angela a hand to get up however it was refused Angela insisted she did not need it although she appreciated the thought.

Without warning the helicopter started to ascend into the air, revealing a beautiful view below them."Wow" Angela said admiring the view. Angela admired how the city looked from great altitudes. Hundreds of people squabbling home from this height everyone looked so insignificant. 

Before they knew it the pilot announced they were nearing the Overwatch Swiss Headquarters. Angela looked around trying to spot the Headquarters. Three domes and what looked an airstrip. "There It is, the Swiss headquarters." Jack said.

"Landing pad one or two?" The pilot asked Jack. "One" Jack swiftly replied. He looked at Angela. He was amused at how impressed she was at the Overwatch headquarters.

"I had no idea Overwatch was this big." Angela said still in shock of seeing the base. The pilot positioned the helicopter over the landing pad and slowly descended onto it. With a thud, the helicopter had made contact with the landing pad and began to shut down.

Angela witnessed Jack remove his headset and saw this as a sign to remove her own. Both of them stepped out of the helicopter. They were at a helipad across from the airstrip. Variable planes littered the runway and the ones that were in hangers had engineers either fixing or modifying the planes. 

"So. What do you think?" Jack asked. He looked for some clue in Angela's expression but no such clue was apparent.

 "It's not what I was expecting." Angela replied. Angela did not know what she was expecting but it was definitely not this. It did impress Angela although she tried not to show it. Jack clearly was disappointed with her reaction at this point he thought she was just being stubborn.

"Well, I guess I'll show you around." Jack said. He then showed Angela to the main entrance of the headquarters. Upon nearing the entrance Angela noticed a monument of what looked like a soldier. She then saw more of it when she got closer, the statute was of Jack Morrison.

"Is that you?" Angela asked thinking it was a bit egotistical to have a statute of yourself outside your headquarters.

"Yea that's me. I always was the poster boy for Overwatch but every organisation needs a mascot." Jack said trying not to make eye contact with the statute. All around the entrance people were moving in and out of the building, it was a lot busier than Angela expected. Inside there was what looked like a reception with two receptionists one was busy on the phone whereas the other was trying to get Jack's attention.

"Commander Morrison!" The receptionist shouted across to him but even with the receptionist shouting it was still hardly enough to get Jack's attention."Captain Amari says she needs to see you."

"Give me an hour then I'll see her." Jack said. 

"She says it's urgent." The receptionist said.

"Of course it is. When is it not urgent." Jack mumbled under his breath making Angela laugh. He turned to Angela addressing her.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't be Overwatch without Ana." Jack said. Jack's expression changed when he saw Ana approaching him. Ana was wearing a blue trench coat with a close resemblance to Jack's. From this Angela guessed she must have had a high ranking. Angela stood by Jack at this point she was just looking around at all the interesting people that were entering and leaving the reception.

"Good afternoon Jack" Ana said with a thick Egyptian accent "What happened to our six o'clock meeting?" Ana was smirking at Jack.

"Well, we had injured from the deathlock raid." Jack said in a professional tone. Ana looked at Angela confused.

 "So, did Dr Zigler help?" Ana said. Angela was impressed that Ana knew who she was.

"No, It was her brother that was injured" Jack said. Ana's expression changed and looked Angela in the eyes. No words needed to be said Ana's eyes said that she was sorry but her eyes also looked reassuring. Ana was a polar opposite to Jack she did carry herself like a soldier but from Angela's opinion, she looked like a mother, one that truly cared.

"Samual, he is your brother yes?" Ana asked. 

"My foster brother, yes." Angela nodded.

"He is a good agent but you must tell me why are you here?" Ana never broke gaze with Angela as if she knew what Angela was thinking. Angela quickly gathered her thoughts and made a decision.

"I am here to join so I can help people. Like my brother." Anglea said feeling a heavy weight being lifted off her shoulders. Jack's face lighted up after she said that.

"Brilliant." Ana said smiling. "The world could always use more heroes!" Angela was now smiling too.

"I'm not a hero." Angela said modestly.

Jack put a hand on her shoulder. "Not yet." Jack said. "But I promise you will do amazing things." This made Angela nervous that they thought so highly of her. Would Angela live up to their expectations?

With the tour being done Angela was sent back home to pack for moving to Overwatch but before packing Angela needed to sleep, it had been a long day. She melted into her bed and fell asleep too tired to think of anything but sleep.

No alarm woke Angela like usual instead she found she had slept for longer than intended. Pushing back her platinum bangs, she looked at her phone the time said it was 10:30 am this left Angela with about an hour to pack, she definitely slept in too long.

Angela rushed around her apartment finding anything and everything she would need. She was stopped in her tracks when she saw the photo that Sam had gifted her. This made her think of Sam at least he would be happy that she was joining Overwatch. Angela continued packing her suitcase was now full with _necessary_ things for her new job and new life. Angela took one last look at her apartment... she wasn't going to miss it.

After a week of settling in at Overwatch Angela was enjoying herself there. She enjoyed that everyone was so friendly. She enjoyed the hectic rush everyone was always in, how there was always something to do most people would despise this but not Angela she liked always having something to do. Her assistant, David, would tell her she worked too hard and needed to get more rest, however, Angela saw this as a complement to her hard work. Another thing she enjoyed was the number of resources she had. This boosted her work miles ahead of what she was achieving at her old job.

Angela had only been at Overwatch for a week and it seemed they thought it necessary to give her an office. The office was in the medical bay where Angela spent most if not all her time there apart from when she ate meals or slept. David was keen on reminding her she was allowed out of the medical bay but Angela refused because of the progress she had made on her nano-biology. 

David walked into Angela's  office carrying two cups of coffee both cups had the logo of Overwatch on them. David was a lot older than Angela, he looked thirty but acted twenty. He was not fat nor skinny he was somewhere in the middle. 

"Got you a coffee. Not sure how you like it or if you even like coffee, but its's got milk and sugar in it." David said walking into her office and handing her the coffee. Angela's hands almost caught on fire due to the heat of the coffee. She was confused as David didn't even look like he was affected by the heat. Angela put her coffee down otherwise she might have burnt her hands.

"Thanks. For future reference, I like my coffee's black but that's just a preference I really don't mind." Angela said.

"Noted. Commander Morrison said he wanted to see you, he is in the conference room."

"Did he say what it was about?"

"Nope, just that he wanted to see you." David said. "But I think It's about the deadlock raid." David smiled reassuringly. Angela immediately felt tense she thought of her brother in the hospital bed. Her mind stayed on that thought wondering when he would be able to get out of the hospital.

When Angela entered the conference room, which took her way too long to find, she was greeted with Jack Morrison stood at the end of a long table which had an Overwatch symbol in the middle of it. 

"Good morning Ja-commander." Angela said correcting herself. Jack chuckled acknowledging Angela's mistake.

"Don't worry about formalities, Angela" Jack said smiling. This broke the tension of walking into a large room with only one person in it. "Can I steal you from your work for a couple of minutes?" Jack said approaching her.

"It depends on why you want to see me?" Angela asked. 

"Now that would be telling." Jack said smirking he then motioned towards the door indicating for Angela to leave. They both left and began to wander aimlessly around the HQ. "How are settling in? From what I've heard you've been working too hard and not even getting sleep." He looked at Angela waiting for a response but none came."Is it your brother? Because he is doing fine and if you ever need to see him I can-"

"No. It's not that. It's..." Angela paused and sighed. "I never had this amount of resources so I need to make the most of this" Angela said. She reluctant to tell the truth so came up with an excuse.

"You're not a good liar Angela" Jack said seeing straight through Angela's lie. 

"Why did you want to see me?" Angela said frowning.

"Your brother was shot by a man named Jesse McCree..." Jack said slowly. "Jesse was part of the Deadlock gang. I was informed yesterday his sentence was lifted." Angela's face fell she looked like she wanted to say something yet no words came."The Commander of Blackwatch Gabriel Reyes offered him a place in Blackwatch because of his exceptional skills with a pistol. Now even if I wanted to stop this I couldn't because Blackwatch is not in the public eye, therefore, I can not interfere. Sorry, Angela."

That night Angela did not enjoy how uncomfortable she was in bed, she did not enjoy how she could not fall asleep and she did not enjoy Blackwatch and their illegal ways. Jesse McCree was also a recurring thought. Why would Blackwatch recruit a criminal that even wounded one of their own agents? Angela had only been here a week and was already disagreeing with Overwatches morals. This was not what Angela had intended.    


	3. Last Aid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela's been working at overwatch for a while now and is reaping the benefits.

The meeting room was full, Angela stood in next a welcoming German tower of a man she knew as Reinhardt Wilhelm. Reinhardt was rather welcoming to Angela and made sure everyone got to know her. Angela felt like a dwarf compared to him but then again so did everyone especially Torbjorn.

Jack Morrison stood at the opposite side of the table that was placed in the centre of the room wearing his usual attire. Jack cleared his throat and the room fell silent. Ana stood to his left and in the right corner of the room, a man stood there his face was covered in shadow. The man did not dress like the rest of the people he wore black compared to the rest of people in Overwatch who wore blue or black and orange.

"Talon, The Shimada clan and Deadlock gang." Jack began pacing up and down the room. " Two weeks ago we performed a raid on the Deadlock gang. The raid was successful, however, two people were injured." Jack spared a glance at Angela when he said this. "We also acquired an asset thanks to the Blackwatch leader: Gabriel Reyes." The man in the corner huffed. Angela deduced that he must have been Gabriel Reyes. An Image of what looked like a cowboy suddenly appeared, projected on the wall. "Jesse Mccree, a former member of the Deadlock gang. He will be working under Gabriel Reyes in Blackwatch." A couple of laughs were heard around the room.

"Ha ha, zis little man wants to join us." The loud German man blurted out. This was followed up by an eruption of laughter around the room.

"Silence!" Ana shouted and the room soon obliged. Angela could compare this too when she was at school with Ana being the teacher and the rest of the room hyper teenagers. Only none of the hyper teenagers dared to answer Ana back.

The projected image of Jesse Mccree changed to a bird's eye view of a warehouse. "We have recently intercepted and tracked comms from the Shimada clan, if they are correct they lead to a weapons deal in south Korea. We have sent this information to the Korean government and we now have permission to act on Korean soil. So, if we plan this right the Shimada clan will be walking straight into an ambush." Jack said. Angela looked around the room she had heard of the Shimada clan and how dangerous they are, a part of her wished she was on this mission so she could help anyone if they were to be injured."The mission is not for three weeks you will be given your full debriefing then. That will be all."

Angela was back in the lab and could barely hold in her excitement. It Worked! It would have taken her years to do something like this back at her old hospital. A  nano biotic field generator anyone who was in its radius would be repaired by the nanomachines. The nanomachines would heal damaged cells.

 Angela had to be sure it would work, however. That meant damaging some of her own cells This was either going go incredibly well or not so well.  Angela proceeded to grab a scalpel... On second thoughts a needle would also do the job. She pricked herself with the needle and her finger began to bleed. She then placed the biotic field down to see her minor injury on her finger heal as if by magic.

David heard Angela's commotion and burst into the lab with a concerning look on his face. When Angela saw this look she could not hold back a laugh that erupted from within her. "Errm did I miss something," David said. Even more confused now.

"Look!" Angela said holding up her finger to David.

"Errrrm, are you alright," David said.

"Yes! It works." Angela said.

"What works?" David said revealing his frustration.

"The thing," Angela said. David's face stayed blank. "The biotic field." 

"You could've just told me that!" David shouted looking exhausted.

After the recent confusion with David, Angela thought she should show her new invention to Jack to see if she could get it field tested. When Angela approached his office she noticed that Gabriel Reyes was leaving Jack's office and Reyes did not look happy. Morrison's door was left open and he had his head in his hands. Morrison looked up at Angela and put on a fake smile.

"Is this a bad time?" Angela asked nervously.

"No, I was just... Never mind. What did you want to see me for Angela?" Jack said with his fake smile still apparent. Angela handed Jack her new invention. Jack observed it in his hand for a while."What is this?" Jack said still observing the device.

"Place it down," Angela said. Jack placed it on his desk, upon doing so the device opened emitting a field of nanomachines that were invisible to the naked eye. All that was visible was a golden light pouring out and around the device. 

"Anything within that vicinity will be healed by the nanomachines that device is emitting," Angela said proudly.

"Looks like you're settling in well," Jack said. "I guess I should expect you doing well. I mean you are a very smart woman."

"Thank you, Jack. I was wondering if this could be used on the upcoming mission," Angela said.

"Of course! Take it to Torbjorn, he will test it and make sure it can be used in the field."

While Torbjorn was assessing Angela's new invention, Angela went back to her office to relax that was until someone opened her door. It was Jesse Mccree the man who shot her brother.


	4. As the Sparrow flies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji experiences the struggles of reality.

"Get up Sparrow!"

Genji's back ached due to Katashi, his mentor, knocking him to the ground. Katashi pointed his Katana at 17 year old boy. 

"You would be dead, sparrow." Katashi stated.

"Yea! well so would you, if you didn't do that fancy thing with your legs." Genji retaliated. Katashi scoffed while Genji got back up on his feet.

Genji winced as the early morning sun that pierced the horizon entered his eyes.

"Again!" Katashi demanded. Genji obliged raising his katana and sending three strikes at Katashi all of which were paired easily. 

"Again!" Genji sighed but repeated  his strikes again. "Do you feel it yet?" Katashi asked. Genji closed his eyes and stayed silent. After about three seconds Genji burst.

"I feel like an idiot. I don't feel anything!" Genji shouted at his mentor. Katashi smirked at his student. This caused Genji to grip his sword tighter.

"You are the son of a Shimada that means you can control the dragons, correct?" Katashi asked. Genji stayed silent just frowning at the floor of dojo they trained in. "Perhaps you aren't a Shimada and you are the result of your mother fucking some random pig!"

Genji stared viciously at Katashi. "Go on then do something about it." Katashi threatened.

Genji suddenly felt it, the urge to attack. His sword felt lighter and his body no longer ached. It was as if something was helping him. It whispered something in his mind "Call for me. Let me take control." Genji obliged and called for the dragon rushing towards Katashi.

"Ryūjin no ken wo kūrae!" Genji shouted. Upon shouting a green dragon wrapped around Genji and Genji dashed towards Katashi. Katashi raised his sword in order to block Genji's attack however when it met Genji's blade it shattered making Katashi fall to the ground. Genji was about to strike but instead laughed and pointed his sword at Katashi.

"You would be dead." Genji said smirking. Genji sheathed his sword and walked back to the Shimada castle.

Genji's farther was not Home he was away for a deal with the Deathlock gang in south korea however Genji did not care for his family's work. He would much rather spend his effort in the arcade. Unfortunately the clan elders had called for a meeting and Genji was required to be there.

Hanzo stood at the door with his hands behind his back. Genji wondered if Hanzo had not noticed him but that was never the case. What Genji would give just to scare Hanzo once. 

"You're late." Hanzo announced still facing the door. Genji checked his watch noticing it was 15:03.

"Three minutes is not late." Genji protested. Hanzo turned around smirking. "Don't do that! I can never tell if you're being serious or not." Genji complained.

"So you can be sarcastic and I can't?" Hanzo said.

"No I can pull off sarcasm and you can't" Genji said. Hanzo shook his head at Genji's response then opened the door to where the meeting was being held. 

The room was silent and all eyes were trained on the two brothers there were only five clan elders all dressed in expensive suits and there were more bodyguards than normal. Genji's hand unintentionally went to his green hair until he took his seat at the table and Hanzo took his seat on the opposite side. Now only one seat was missing it was where Sojiro, Genji's farther would sit.

Genji cleared his throat. "So ughhh is my father back I thought The clan leader had to be present to hold one of these meetings."

"The Clan leader is present" One of the elders said and everyone in the room looked at Hanzo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Genji is finally here hope you enjoy. You might have to wait another two chapters before Angela and Genji meet.


	5. Fareeha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Fareeha is here to say hello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its Gency week so expect a short story from me some time this week (or next I procrastinate!)   
> Enjoy the chapter!

Angela had been at Overwatch half a year now and seen both sides. On one hand was Jack Morrison a compassionate leader that would do any thing to save lives and on the other hand was Blackwatch which to the public did not exist. Blackwatch was run Gabriel Reyes, Angela had talked to him only a hand full of times. She knew what Blackwatch did and how it operated yet none of this reflected on Gabriel. Angela could feel the history between Jack and Gabriel.

Jack Morrison was pacing up and down the room in decision and looked rather frustrated whereas Gabriel Reyes was sat down and looked just as frustrated. Angela sat in the middle feeling like she was invisible   

"I'm not letting one if not THE, most talented medical minds go on a dangerous mission where she could be hurt or worse!" Jack argued shouting at Reyes.

"She could be doing more than just sitting in a lab all day! She could be saving people on the field." Reyes retaliated. Angela shot a glance at Reyes for making the lab remark but Reyes just put his hand up as if to say "Stay with me here." 

Angela was very much on Reyes side of the argument she wanted to be on the field helping out but Jack was just to protective over her almost like a farther figure.

As the two argued more Reyes was now stood up pacing around like Jack. Until Jack played his last card. 

"Who is commander here?" Jack said. Reyes remained deadly silent looking Jack in the eyes. Reyes stood meeting Jack's gaze.

Angela wanted to intervene but she did not dare instead she sat at the table looking down at her lap. The argument continued loudly. That was until someone knocked on the door. The two men soon became silent however they still locked eyes. 

Jack sighed and paced towards the door to open it. There stood Ana with a small figure behind her and it wasn't Torbjörn.

"Good morning I hope you're all feeling well." Ana said with a knowing look. "Oh Fareeha this is Angela. I was hoping Angela could show you around while I deal with these two." Fareeha was wearing a flowery dress and a slight smile when Angela looked at her. 

Angela's face lit up when she heard that she no longer needed to be in a room with Jack and Reyes. "Okay! Lets go Fareeha"

The two set off down the corridor Angela was planning to take her outside when she heard. "You mist it" Angela looked at Farreeha in confusion. "The lab its down that way or have they moved it since I was last here?"

"Oh I thought you might want to go outside first." Angela said. "I was going to take you on a tour but it seems you know the place better than I do." 

Fareeha smiled. "Yea I know every one apart from you. Have you met Winston yet?" 

Angela was amazed at this girl. Well any daughter of Ana's was going to be clever and know Overwatch well. That made Angela wonder who was the farther? "Who is Winston?" Angela asked.

"He is a talking Gorilla obliviously!" Fareeha said snickering. Angela decided not to ask.

After Angela's so called "tour" Fareeha and Angela both ended up in the cafeteria. Fareeha had attracted a lot of attention because half of the Overwatch team was also there. Reinhardt, Jesse, Jack, Reyes, Torbjörn and Ana.

Jesse approached Angela nervously. "Howdy, err Dr Ziegler." Jesse's hat was missing because Fareeha was to busy wearing it. "I just wanna apologize. I was told about your brother." Angela stayed silent for a moment.

"Wounds heal I suppose." Angela finally said. "Out of all of us I should know that. Thank you Jesse, that means a lot."

Jesse looked at her sincerely. "Wounds heal but scars, they remain." He sighed and looked at his shoes. His fringe only just covering his dark brown eyes. 

"Mondatta said that." Angela announced. Jesse looked up meeting Angela's gaze. Angela now carried a weak smile on her lips.

"Well I don't exactly believe in the iris an all that but its nice to listen to his speeches when I'm feeling down." Jesse said. He was also replicating the smile. "I know this is a bit outa the blue but how old are you Doctor?"

"19 I am the same age as you." Angela said.

"Huh." Jesse replied. Pondering something. Jesse looked over to see Fareeha laughing with Torbjörn and her mother. "Well by the looks of it we're no longer the youngest. So I best start acting like I'm an adult. That includes taking responsibility for things I've done." Jesse said letting that hang in the air. "Welp, I best go get my hat. Good talk!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I wanted to explore a bit of what Mccree is feeling. This chapter was going to be longer but I wanted to end it on high. So expect a longer chapter by the end of this month or the start of the next month.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I love comments so please send me some.  
> Kudos are also appreciated.


	6. The After Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela is finally approved for field missions but with one consequence.

Angela couldn't help but stare Mcree was in the middle of the group which consisted of Ana, Jack, Gabriel, Torbjörn, Reinhardt, and Angela. There Jesse was line dancing with Fareeha. It was nice to see them all together like this. For once everyone had a smile on their face. Angela knew it would not last long these things never do. However, she wanted it to. 

Fareeha was also laughing somewhere through the dance she ended up on Jesse's shoulders her perfectly white teeth almost blinding Angela. Ana must be strict when it comes to brushing teeth Angela thought.

Soon photos were being taken and Angela managed to put a sneaky two fingers behind Torbjorn's head when the photo was taken. Ana was stood with her hands on Fareeha's shoulders and as usual, Gabriel managed to look edgy but they were her family the only one she has. 

At some point, alcohol made its way into the party. Reinhartd and Torbjorn started taking shots. Angela could not believe such a small man could hold so much vodka. At this point, Fareeha had left with Ana much to her disapproval. Reinhardt was now boasting about the length of his hammer compared to Torbjorn's. Angela was laughing to herself about the whole ordeal. 

A significant weight fell down on to Angela's shoulder. Angela jumped and turned around to find Gabriel. She hoped he was not drunk.

"Jack and I came to a conclusion," Gabriel said clearly. Definitely not drunk Angela thought. It took her a couple of seconds to realize what Gabriel was talking about it was the meeting they had in the morning. "You will be permitted to go on field missions with Overwatch and Blackwatch so long as you carry a fire arm." Angela opened her mouth to protest but was cut off immediately. "So tomorrow you will meet me at 0900 hours to get you suited. And if you are as adaptable as you say you are the training should only last a week." Angela had no time to respond because Gabriel was already getting a beer. 

Angela stood there dumbstruck. She wouldn't have to actually use a firearm it was only a precaution, right? She had no time to think she was being approached by Jack. 

"Angela, you were just talking to Gabe?" Jack asked in a little less serious tone than Gabriel used. Jacks eyes searched the room for Gabriel. 

"I was yes," Angela said reluctantly. "He told me I can become a field medic so long as I carry a firearm. Which I am happy with so long as you promise to me that I do not have to kill."

Jack just looked at her for a moment his face expressed his sympathy. "You will not have to kill however those around you may die," Jack said.

"Not under my care," Angela with a determined look.

After their brief conversation, Angela made her way to her dorm. The perfect white halls reflected her image back at her. Only then did she realize how tired she looked and felt. She looked at her reflection and let her hair down. It fell just to her shoulders. She sighed, she needed a rest. Her head shot over when she heard Mccree stumble down the hall way. Looks like she wasn't getting a rest.

"Wow! Doc when did ya change your hair?" Mccree said slurring his words. He was very drunk. " If I hadn't a shot your brother and you weren't angry with me. I-I would ask you out. Because you are very nice." Jesse managed to say.

"Thanks," Angela said laughing. "How much have you drunk?" She said. Angela put an arm around Jesse to stop him falling over. 

"I am very very drunk," Jesse said. They both managed to get to the dorm area. Jesse only fell over once.

"So which one is yours?" Angela said not really expecting him to remember.

"I uh It's err." Jesse sighed. "I can't remember. I don't suppose I can stay with you."

Angela shook her head and sighed. "Sure."

Angela unlocked her door and laid Jesse down on her bed. He fell asleep straight away. Angela smiled wondering how he did it. If only she could fall asleep that fast. Instead, she sat down on her chair and hoped to fall asleep. Sleep did not last long. Angela checked the time one o'clock in the morning. To worsen things it Jesse was snoring and snoring loudly. 

Angela's mind replayed her talking to Gabriel about her needing a gun to go on missions. The most annoying thing was how long it would take her to learn. Mabey she could speed up that process. 

Angela, as silently as she could, found her way to the shooting range. The door to the shooting range required a password. Of course, it did! Angela thought. She tried the finger print recognition.

"Access dined. Zigler Angela does not correct authorisation." The automated voice said.

"It was a stupid idea anyway" Angela mumbled to herself. Angela almost screamed when she heard laughing behind her. Quickly, she jolted around to see Gabriel Reyes. 

"Thought I'd get some early practice in," Angela said, trying to play off that she just tried to break into the shooting range. Gabriel continued to laugh.

"Why so desperate?" Gabriel asked.

"I know I can do more than just be up in the lab all day," Angela said.

"You're just like your brother. Gabriel said. "But that is what got him shot." The tone shifted. "Don't be arrogant, did you really think you can pick up a gun and just shoot. It is not that easy. Plus it would be a shame if we lost our best medical mind. So get some sleep and we will start tomorrow."

"Yes sir" Angela responded. 

"Oh. Have you seen Mccree anywhere?" Gabriel asked. Angela did not know how to respond.

"Err he is actually in my bed..." Angela said.

"You didn't fu-"

"No! no no. no. He was drunk and could not remember where his dorm was." Angela tried to explain.

"If you say so," Gabriel said smirking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like we're one step closer to Angela meeting Genji. Maby next chapter ;)


	7. The Angel and The Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji and Angela find them selves in turmoil

They had all eyes on Hanzo. It was only then when Genji noticed how tired Hanzo looked. His mood had changed entirely from this morning but the recent news would change anyone's' mood. However, even with the recent news of his father's death, Hanzo's face remained neutral but Hanzo was a lot better at remaining calm than Genji. Hanzo exhaled loudly before asking the elders to continue with the meeting and they did.

This broke Genji.

How could they just continue so nonchalantly, as if nothing had even happened? Genji's pleading eyes stared at Hanzo telling him to stop this madness. Hanzo just ignored his plea and this just made Genji more frustrated. Hanzo had changed into a completely different man.

Genji tried to look back to when he and Hanzo were children, he was always so protective of Genji, no one would touch Genji in fear of Hanzo interfering but now Genji did not feel the same protection.  

Perhaps Hanzo never even cared for Sojiro as Genji was always his favorite but that did not explain his current actions, how could Hanzo not even react he just sat there as if this was a relief.

Genji slammed his fist on to the table and stood up in anger. "Are you all crazy? My father has died and you haven't even told us how, where or why!" Genji bellowed in rage. 

Someone Genji recognized as his uncle stood up. "Of course Sojiro's Sparrow would complain about his death. He coddled you and protected you too much. Your father was a fool! Do you want to know how he Died? He died from attending the arms deal with the Deadlock gang. He was too cocky much like you Genji." Jiro said.

Genji looked at Hanzo when their eyes met Hanzo immediately looked away in shame. "Hanzo?" Genji practically begged to him. Hanzo stayed silent not even meeting Genji's.In his rage, Genji stormed out of the Shimada castle. 

It was now evening, and the streets of Hanamura were alive. Genji spent most of his time on theses streets. The people here were normal and accepted him more than his family and the only people in his family he could reside in were dead or changed. To fit the mood the gray night sky erupted into a storm drenching anyone in its path. Genji beelined to the nearest bar.

As usual, the bar reeked of booze and sweaty men. Today Genji could not care less he just needed a drink. Although Genji was only seventeen he managed to pull some strings and get alcohol, mainly because the bartender knew he was a Shimada.

"Oi! You, Shimada." A rather deep voice protruded from the sea of voices. Genji chose to ignore it. Genji was too tired to retaliate. "Are you death? I'm talking to you Genji." Genji suddenly recognized the voice, Yusei. Yusei was a massive man just older than Genji but twice as wide. Yusei hated the Shimada clan and rightfully so. The Shimada clan murdered his father when he interfered in a deal. One of the reasons Genji did not pursue in his Families actions. This was not the first time Genji had an encounter with Yusei but last time Hanzo was there to protect him. Not this time.

"Big brother is not here to save you this time," Yusei announced making some of the people in the bar laugh. However, one girl gave Genji a sympathetic look. 

"I'm not in the mood Yusei," Genji said but not in his usual cocky tone he was deadly serious. This only fed the smirk on Yusei's face.

"Do not worry I heard the bad news," Yusei said. Genji's head shot up locking gaze with Yusei."Poor old daddy died." Yusei's mocking tone only infuriated Genji. "I know what it's like to lose a father." Yusei tone turned serious. "My only regret is that I couldn't murder your father my self!"

Genji snapped. Immediately Yusei threw a punch that connected with Genji's nose. Genji almost fell to the floor. Regaining his footing Genji used his leg to sweep under Yusei and sent him to the floor. All around him people were cheering or booing. Genji still feeling aggravated kicked Yusei with all his might in hope to break a rib. From the recent scream, Genji realized he had accomplished his goal.

"Not so funny now, Yusei," Genji said before turning around and heading for the door. That was until he was thrown into a table by Yusei. The table broke in half underneath the force. Genji let out a painful moan. Yusei took a sip from his drink before pouring it on Genji. And to top it off Yusei threw one last punch while Genji was down knocking him clean out.

"You're Awake. Good, I was beginning to think you'd never come back around." The stranger said to Genji. Genji could not help but notice her beauty, the blond hair that was neatly tucked into a pony tail leaving elegant bangs hanging down her well-sculpted face. "I managed to set your nose while you were out but you'll have to deal with the black eye. Oh! Can you even understand me I'm speaking English?"

Genji nodded. Genji was taught English in his early childhood as well as many other languages."My back" Genji moaned sitting up switching to Engish in a benefit for the stranger. "May I know the name of my savior," Genji said in a feminine voice.

She giggled before answering "Angela." Angela could not help but notice Genji's sharp features even with his black eye he was rather attractive.  _Snap out of it Angela. You're here to get info from him not date him_.  She thought.

"Suites you. I must ask. Why look after me? Most people would look the other way especially when I'm a Shimada." Genji asked.

"Because I'm not most people," Angela said. Genji agreed she is not most people because most people are not that beautiful. 

"So, do I need to Introduce myself?" Genji asked. He thought she might already know who he was.

"No, but you can if you really want to," Angela said smiling.

 Genji laughed. "Thank you, Angela, you have made my day."

"Must have had a bad day," Angela said.

"That would be an understatement. I think today has been the worst day of all time." Genji said thinking back to Hanzo. All he could see was Hanzo looking away just like he did in the Shimada castle.

"Well, it's only seven o'clock perhaps the evening will be better," Angela said. Angela did feel a lot of sympathy for the young Shimada that's if he was telling the truth and not a sob story.

"Perhaps if I spend the evening with you, it would make the day better," Genji said. Hopeful Angela would agree.

Angela saw this as an opportunity since she had been posted here in Hanamura her job was to get as much Information on the Shimada clan as possible. Who better to get Information from than Genji Shimada plus she could kill two birds with one stone by dating him and getting info. However, she needed to return to Reyes as he wanted her to be back to the temporary watchpoint by 8 o'clock.

"Unfortunately I can't tonight. However, I might be free tomorrow. If I give you my number we could meet up then?" Angela said.

Imidatly Genji's face lit up. "Of course. When shall we meet up?"

"About 12?" Angela suggested.

"Great" Genji said.

The bartender wandered on to the scene which now only had the three of them in the bar. "I don't mean to be rude Mr Shimada but now you're awake, you're gonna have to pay for the table."

Angela was now back at the watchpoint and was immediately met by Gabriel. She and Gabriel were not on the best of terms. When she found out that after her recently having to train to be a field medic her first mission had nothing to do with being a field medic.

"So. Find anything?" Gabriel's raspy voice asked. As always a natural mood lied on his face.

Angela was quite impressed with her self. What would Gabriel say when she said she met Genji Shimada. So obviously she teased him with it. "I might of," Angela said in a sly voice.

"Spit it out I'm not in the mood for games." He said.

"First, I over heard that Sojiro Shimada is dead," Angela said proudly. This didn't trigger a reaction from Gabriel. "Second, tomorrow I'm going on a date with Genji Shimada."

"What!" Gabriel said in outburst. Well, at least Angela got some sort of reaction from Gabriel. " One of the most dangerous members of the Shimada clan and you decide to date him! This is your first mission I won't allow it. What if you get kidnaped or worse!" Gabriel lectured.

"This is my first mission I need to prove that I'm not just as useless as you think I am. If this is going to help people then it is my duty." Angela said. 

"Angela If I thought you were useless I would not have spent this much time training you," Gabriel explained.

"Then let me put that training to good use, please Gabriel." Angela pleaded.

"Just answer me this: Are you doing this for you or are you doing this for others. When you start doing it for your self you become a different person." Gabriel said.

Angela did not hesitate. "Others."

Angela laid in her bed in the dorm. She was thinking about what Gabriel said. Mabey it was a matter of pride. If this info was going to help the people of Japan, then she needed Genji to spill it. Who does Gabriel do It for himself or others?

Genji approached the castle. Would he still be allowed in after what he said? Genji instead of taking the typical route scaled the walls to get past the guards. He heard them muttering about his father's death and Hanzo's new position. As if he needed reminding about it. 

Silently he entered the main hall where Hanzo stood facing the tapestry and the sword in front of him. "You know this sword belongs to me now it is passed down to each new master of the Shimada clan. Do I deserve it, brother?" Hanzo said just loud enough for Genji to hear. "Genji I hope you know every thing I do, I do it for you."

"Then why did you not stand up for me at the meeting?" Genji questioned.  

"Because you did not deserve it. When was the last time you attended your duties?"

"Mu duties! Is that what this is about. And I suppose the elders told you to tell me this. Am I to just be another cog in the machine. I am a free man. Nothing is going to make fall in line with theses criminals Hanzo." Genji shouted.

Hanzo turned around to face Genji a tear was rolling down his cheek. "If only I could tell you what the elders told me. For your sake, I need you to do what they ask for once in your life Genji please!"

"You made your decision at the meeting and I have made mine."

"Then It is true what the elders say You are a fool," Hanzo said before Genji left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They meet! Yeaaaaay Oh and you're how Genji got his but kicked when he is a ninja the answer is I needed a way for Angela to interact with Genji and I don't think anyone would win a fight with a sumo.  
> Oh and I listen to a lot of music when writing this story so I thought I might add what song inspired this chapter.  
> Song: AJR- Weak


	8. A Caged Sparrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji gets a taste of freedom only to get it ripped away from him.

She was ordinary yet beautiful out of all the planned marriages Genji turned all of them down. His father trying to control Genji's life however he soon learned Genji would not be tamed. Girls with too much money tried to hide what they really looked like. Angela didn't she wore plain clothing nothing exotic. Yet Genji wore his usual attire, his green scarf over black clothing just excluding all the armor. The green in his hair was fading and pure black was showing quite clearly at his roots.

Angela waved with a smile on her face which Genji reciprocated. They were just out side 8-bit hero. (Genji planned where they would meet.) In Genji's head, it was perfect Ramen and the arcade what could go wrong? 

"Good Evening Genji," Angela said in Japanese.

Genji cocked his head to one side. "You told me you spoke English," Genji replied in English.

"I do that's as far as my Japanese goes," Angela said which Genji laughed.

"It's still morning," Genji said smiling.

"Yeah I know," Angela said confused.

"You said good evening," Genji said.

Angela found her self-looking behind her more often than not she was still wary of the Shimada clans she was checking she was not being followed. Although if they were doing it right she would not know she was being followed it looked like the coast was clear.

Genji dominated most of the conversation on their little journey that did not bother Angela so much. She liked hearing about Genji's favorite restaurant and how he almost choked to death there. She did notice a specific lack of talk about Genji's family but that was to be expected it was only their first date. 

"We are here!" Genji exclaimed. 

Angela laughed, they were at an arcade and Genji literally made them walk in a circle just so he could have his Grand reveal. Trust Genji, the son of a wealthy man to spend all of his money gambling. "You're taking me to an arcade. For a date." Angela said with one eyebrow raised.

"I'm not taking you to any arcade. I'm taking you to." Genji paused for dramatic effect. "8-BIT HERO!" Genji said with his arms outstretched.

"Cool," Angela said underwhelmingly. 

"Cool?"

"What did you want me to say?" Angela asked. 

"I Don't know how about: Oh Genji that's awesome," Genji said impersonating Angela's Swiss accent.

Angela looked at Genji skeptically and sighed she decided to let go the fact of him impersonating her. 

Inside the arcade, Genji Imidatly went to a console, his hands gliding over the controls. Angela watched how Genji easily mastered the game, his score-raising rapidly. Genji looked like this was all muscle memory. Genji easily made the top ten although he was already number one.

Angela was never big into video games but she could tell when someone was doing well. She wondered how Genji had time for video games when he had to do training with his family. Genji caught on that she was staring at him and gave her a cocky smile. "Impressed Angela?"

"I've seen beter." Angela tried invite some challange.

"Perhaps you should have a try. If I'm not that good I suppose you could do better."

Angela sat in front of the console her hands testing the controls. Genji guided her hands to the buttons. His hand felt rough and battered for someone so young. His close proximity did not disturb her and his hands were pleasantly warm.

"This one lets you shoot and this one moves you," Genji said. "I'll be here to help."

Angela did not get top ten much to Genji's expectations. She did not realize that she and Genji had been in the arcade for two hours if she hadn't mentioned it to Genji he would have probably stayed for the whole day. 

They set off to Genji's second favorite place what Angela did not predict is that it was literally across the street.

Genji pointed to the massive UFO mascot. "We are here" Genji exclaimed. "Never will you find anywhere that serves better ramen."

"Ramen? I've never tried it before." Angela said to which Genji responded with a menacing grin. Angela chuckled nervously. 

As they entered the establishment Angela could tell Genji had been here before as he was recognized when he asked for there meals. Maby he was recognized because he was a Shimada as well. They sat down at a table and Genji span the chopsticks between his fingers. The smell of the broth filled the air and lots of Japanese shouts were heard as the chefs instructed each other.

Angela looked at Genji. His hair is the most noticeable part. Green tips, a sign of his boldness or idiocy. Perhaps a way to rebel against his family clearly Genji did not like it if he was letting it grow out. His face was clean shaven Angela wondered if he had any facial hair anyway and his jaw line was sharp to match his other angular features. His arms were muscular and well-built along with the rest of his torso. He was smiling Angela wondered how he could still smile with the recent news of his father's death but he smiled and that is what Angela admired most.

Genji coughed to get Angela's attention. "Are you ok? You zoned out for a second." He was still smiling. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said as two bowls of ramen were placed in front of her. The steam showing her how hot the current bowl of ramen was. Genji immediately tucked in, slurping up the piping hot ramen. Angela managed to use the chopsticks and the rest of thier date contained Genji laughing at Angela atempting to use chopsticks.

They stood out side the restaurant.The sun setting in the winter sky. "I best go unless I want to freeze but this was fun. Will I see you again Genji?"

"Yes of course! Just message me." Genji said with a huge grin on his face.

Angela didn't think she would get any thing out of Genji on their first date hopefully Reyes knew that too. 

Genji arrived at the Shimada castle. There Geni recognized a Talon agent shaking hands with his brother. Both people had their respected bodyguards staring at the other. Genji scoffed as Hanzo pointed at him. Before he knew it he was also shaking hands with this agent.

The Agent pulled him in close and whispered in his ear. "I can see your brother does not have the required skills we need but you. I have heard good things about you, Sparrow."

The agent had put something in his hand and Genji put it in his pocket after the agent left the castle. Hanzo was staring intently at Genji.

Hanzo mumbled to his bodyguards. They left his side leaving Hanzo and Genji alone. Genji knew why Hanzo was staring. "I required you to be here today where were you? If you had been here perhaps we would not have lost the support of our most powerful allies!" Hanzo's face was red with anger. "That is it! you will now be under the watch of guards permanently!"

Genji did not move glaring at the master of the clan.

"Where were you?" Hanzo said. "What were you doing that is so important that you betray my orders?"

Genji stayed silent.

"I demand as Hanzo Shimada master of the Shimada clan that you answer me!" Hanzo demanded.

"I was on a date." Genji ansered reluctantly.

Hanzo looked at Genji in disbelivie. "The clan leaders brother disobeyed him because he was on a date."

"And what about you when will you produce an heir. Oh but you can't. What would happen if the clan elders found out about your sexuality?" Genji taunted.

"That has nothing to do with this! You betrayed the clan for your wothless pleasures. I should have you exiled or executed." Hanzo argued.

"Our father has been gone for three days and you already want to kill me. Some brother you are!"

"I am the lead-"

"You are my brother and nothing will change that. Not your sexuality, not your position in this clan, nothing will change who you are to me." Genji said. Tears rolling down his cheecks.

"Genji, everything I do, I do it for you. So please tomorrow do not go scampering off. Stay here and help me to keep you safe."

"I do it for you not for the elders." Genji stated.

"And I ask this for your sake not the elders" Hanzo said in a calm tone.

"Fine"

Genji retuned to his room filled with poster. Diffrent anime a poster he got from going to a concert by lucio and Overwatch. Genji was not alive when the Omnic cirisis broke out. His farther told him storise of it. Genji saw what Overwatch did to help. He asked his father if he could join Overwatch. His father just smiled and said "You are the son of Sojiro Shimada you can do what ever you like and no will stop you. I'll make sure of it."

Genji cried. Why was he born into this he only ever wanted to do the right thing with the right people. Genji could not do what ever he licked he was a caged bird. A slave to entertain the people at the top. There was a time when Genji belived he was at the top. No he was just anouther pawn.

No one will ever be truly free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter was done. Sorry to end it on such a depressing note but I'm an edgy teenager what do you expect.
> 
> The song I listened to writing this chapter was: Wake me up inside. Joking it was actually way nice than that it was:  
> Counting Stars
> 
> As always thanks for reading.


	9. A Chance Of Redemtion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji gets his first taste of blood. It tastes awful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are descriptions of killing in this chapter so be warned.

Genji awoke in a cold sweat, his hands shaking. Every night was the same scenario. Genji and Hanzo would have a fight and every time Genji would win, plummeting his katana into his brother. Genji knew it was foolish, this dream was just his worst case scenario. He couldn't help feel guilty every time he had this dream but it was just a dream.

Genji had made a promise to Hanzo, to come with him on his next deal and attended his duties. He intended to keep it because deep in the back of his mind, he had a feeling that dream would come true. As much as he hatted partaking in this criminal activity he needed to keep his relationship with his brother healthy. 

The Shimada clan made many deals with neighboring clans but this clan was a lot more important. Sojiro Shimada found himself in a conflict with one of his brothers: Jiro Shimada, Jiro took a portion of the Shimada clan for his own. Before long Jiro found he could not lead this small portion of the Shimada clan as they had turned on him. Jiro came crawling back to Sojiro. Sojiro showed him mercy but the small portion of the Shimada clan left still lived on under a new ideology and name literally meaning: The Forgotten Ones. However, they have grown in numbers and power and Hanzo had not forgotten about them.

Genji, maybe for the first time in his life looked presentable. He wore a long-sleeved shirt with a tie and black trousers. Hanzo was waiting for him outside a car wearing almost the same thing but with a black jacket. Hanzo, as usual, looked neutral not giving Genji any chance feeling proud.

"Hmph. You came then." Hanzo said his brow furrowed.

"Well, I can go if you don't want me." Genji teased. Genji tried to make Hanzo smile but Hanzo was as usual emotionless.

They both got in the back of a car and headed out of the city to meet The Forgotten Ones. They would meet on the outskirts of the city. Skyscrapers flew past as the car picked up speed, inside the car was silent, Genji just looked out of the window trying to preoccupy himself. Both brothers too unsure to start a conversation. Genji smirked he swore he could see some greys on Hanzo's head. His smirk quickly turned to a frown, Hanzo must have been stressed. 

Finally reaching the meeting point the two brothers stepped out of the car, however, no one was there. Hanzo motioned for the few bodyguards they had to stay in the car. Hanzo reached to pass Genji his sword. 

"I thought this just a meeting," Genji said accepting his sword anyway.

"It is but they are dangerous," Hanzo said putting his own sword on his back.

This was the part Genji hated about Hanzo he would too easily resort to violence. Hanzo was not innocent like Genji he had killed his excuse being it was necessary no killing had an excuse in Genji's view. 

Immediately after three cars pulled up. Genji could see it was them Hanzo nodded to him and they approached the vehicles. 10 people in total exited the cars all of them equipped with some sort of melee weapon but none welded a traditional sword except one. Genji easily guessed he was the leader.

"We arranged a meeting with the leader of the Forgotten Ones. Who are you?" Hanzo asked in a stern tone.

"There has recently been a change of plans. So you are dealing with me, Daimo." Daimo said half smiling.

Daimo was very young but still older than Genji. He had long brown hair coming to his shoulders and the sword he was welding had all sorts of engravings from Genji's point of view the sword looked beautiful.

"And who is this you've brought with you we did not expect him?" Daimo said smirking.

Hanzo looked at Genji and back at Daimo. "This is my brother do you not recognize him?" Hanzo said a confused look on his face. 

"No. I hardly recognize you Hanzo you have grown soo.....fat. All that power is wasted on you if you do nothing with it."

Genji looked at Daimo in shock Hanzo was soon going to snap and Daimo wanted him to. Genji thought he must interfere to let this play out peacefully but Genji in truth had did not know what to say.

"Actually I have heard of you Genji. I heard of how you are the rebellious brother that runs off every other night. So you're also an idiot. I so the Shimada clan has really has gone to shit!" Daimo said smirking.

"What do you want Daimo?" Hanzo asked anger drowning his voice. Hanzo's hand instinctively went to the hilt of his sword.

"To get Sojiro's two sons on there own and kill them."

"Why? Then Jiro would be..." Genji came to the conclusion the Forgotten Ones still worked for Jiro. If Genji and Hanzo died then Jiro would lead the Shimada clan. Genji Instantly drew his sword as did Hanzo. 

Instantly Daimo's bodyguards ran towards Hanzo and Genji. Genji looked at his sword. All his training would now have to come into work. Genji did not have enough time to ponder this because someone was trying to kill him. Genji ducked under the attack and swung his sword at the man trying to kill him and Genji was faster. Genji's sword slashed through the guard's neck and blood poured out while the guard coughed up blood into Genji's face. 

Genji could stop to morn he was under attack from a man with two daggers in his hands. In his hesitation, a dagger slashed across his chest. Genji screamed out in pain and fought back, easily disarming the guard and plunging his katana into the guard's chest. Genji didn't think twice about this and moved on to the next man and the next until there were no more men.

Genji looked at Hanzo panting quickly. His brother had not taken any hits unlike Genji and was hardly out of breath. The most important difference was Genji was shacking because it had just hit him what he had done.

Daimo looked shocked with all his men lifeless on the ground. His smirking face soon changed to anger. He ran towards Genji screaming a battle cry before Genji could do anything Hanzo blocked Daimo's sword with his own.

" Ryuuga wagateki wo kurau!" Two dragons wrapped around Hanzo's sword and he instantly attacked Daimo sending him flying backward. Hanzo's raging blue eyes glared at Daimo as he walked towards him. Daimo screamed as Hanzo's sword entered his heart and Hanzo just looked at him remorselessly.

The car ride back seemed longer than the one there. Not a single word was said. Genji could not make light of the situation and Hanzo did not want to talk about it. Eventually, Genji musted up the courage to speak.

"Never again."

Hanzo stayed silent pretending not to hear him.

As soon as they got to the Shimada castle Jiro was exiled for his crimes against the Shimada clan but in all honesty, Genji did not really care. 

Genji couldn't sleep that night. Every time he closed his eyes he saw one of his victims. He couldn't help but remind himself every one of those men had a family, had friends maybe even sons or daughters. Why did he do it? Because they attacked him? Because they were the bad guys?

Genji was taken away from his thoughts when his phone went vibrated. It was Angela, something to smile about. But he could not tell her about what happened she would never see him again. 

Angela:

Cant get any sleep tonight so i thought i'd bug u. How r u btw

Genji: 

Dont worry cant sleep ether im good looking forward to our next date

Angela:

Me too. Wana go any place in particular?

Genji:

Do you have a place in mind?

Angela:

Maby i'll surprise u.

Genji:

Now u got me excited

Angela:

;) 

Genji:

:)

Angela:

So r we just gonna send faces now

Genji:

XD

Angela:

Genji Shimada one of the most dangerous men alive but still send's smiley faces.

Genji:

What don't u like dangerous men ;)

Angela: 

Yea u know you're talking to dangerous man when they send winky faces in their texts

Genji:

R u questioning the majesty that is the winky face ;)

Angela:

Mabey ;)

Genji:

Anyway u started it

Angela:

touche

Genji:

As fun as sending faces is i should get some sleep

Angela:

yea me too

Genji:

:)

Angela:

:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first attempt of a fight scene it wasn't long but its there let me know what you thought. Next chapters gonna be another date see ya then.


	10. The Truth Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All good things must come to an end.

Genji had fallen for her. For her smile, for her humour, for her looks, and for her compassion. It had been three weeks of dating and Angela told him she had to leave Japan in the fourth. Genji dreaded it. With Hanzo becoming more and further away from Genji, Angela was all he had left so this week would have to be the best week of his life.

"Soooo," Genji said as he dipped his head closer to Angela. Angela just gave him a sceptical look raising one eyebrow. Genji looked offended. "What? Still, don't trust me. I haven't even said anything yet."

"No, but I'll guess what's coming next," Angela said with a smile. "Something along the lines of this is gonna be the best date yet."

"But it is," Genji argued.

"I'm listening," Angela smirked.

"Well, seen as though you're leaving next week I thought I'd show you the best place in Hanamura, no in all of Japan." Genji exaggerated.

"I swear to god if you say the arcade I'll kill you."

Genji laughed "The second best place in Japan then."

Angela rolled her eyes."Where are we going then?"

"That's the surprise," Genji said. 

Genji offered his hand to Angela who gladly accepted it before they set off to Genji's surprise. It didn't take long to get out of the city. Where a small forest was situated. In the middle of this forest was a small lake with an Island in the middle where a lonely tree stood. 

Genji took a deep breath before muttering something in Japanese that Angela did not understand. Genji turned to Angela before giving her a soft smile. Angela returned it.

"It's beautiful." Angela sighed.

"My brother and I used to come here all the time. It's sad we can't now." Angela quickly caught on if she was going to get information out of Genji now would be the time.

"Why not it is so nice here?" Angela asked. 

Genji sighed. "We will talk about this later. I brought you here to have fun not a shoulder to cry on." Genji pulled his top off immediately afterwards (Angela couldn't help but notice his well-built chest, it was hard not to.) "Well let's have fun." Genji said immediately running into the water. 

"Oh no no no," Angela said shaking her hands in front of her.

"The water is nice there is nothing to worry about," Genji said with a dumb grin on his face. "If you're not coming in I'm gonna throw you in!"

"This is a new shirt," Angela said thinking Genji was bluffing. She stood corrected when Genji came running out of the water. Genji easily caught up with her and swept her off her feet into his arms. Angela couldn't help but blush because deep down inside she was hoping Genji would do this. It felt good to be in Genji's strong arms although that feeling soon stopped when she was thrown into the warm water. Genji also dived in after her.

"I'll kill you, Genji Shimada," Angela shouted as Genji just laughed. 

Genji's usually gelled hair now fell over his eyes making Angela laugh as he swam up to her. Angela's hair was now out of her neat style and was stuck to her neck. Genji only saw this as increasing her beauty. Genji also noticed her shirt was wet making it almost see through which he did not complain about.

After what seemed like hours of messing about, the two of them swam to the island in the middle of the lake and Angela and Genji sat under the tree while cherry blossoms fell over the two. 

"I've been meaning to ask you, Angela." Genji started. "Why did you come to Japan on your own? It is a bit out of the ordinary."

Angela had not thought of an excuse for this and could not tell him that she was a spy from Overwatch. "Err my mum loved Japan so I thought I could go see it. Unfortunately, no one could see it with me."

"What about your mum?"

"She died when I was young," Angela said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My mum also died when I was young but she used to take me and Hanzo to here. So I guess both our mothers loved Japan. If only Hanzo stilled cared but since father died." Genji paused. "I don't want you to feel sorry for me you don't need to hear this you're leaving in a week."

"Genji, I think that's what you need," Angela said resting her head on him. "And I'm a great listener."

"Who wants to listen to the richest and controversial man in Hanamura?" Genji asked.

"Me apparently because I've dated him for four weeks." Genji chuckled.

Genji told her everything what his family really did. How he was coddled by his father, How Hanzo used to act. How he could not remember the last thing he said to his father. Most importantly how he killed people because he had to. Angela just listened almost like she was taking notes.

"You don't have to stay here with me, if you don't want to," Genji said.

"What?" Angela questioned.

"You still want to stay next to a murderer."

"You are not a bad man, Genji. In fact, you are one of the kindest hearted men I've ever met. I'm not going to leave you. Why would I want to leave you? From the day I've met you have not miss treated me or done anything wrong." Angela explained.

Angela felt Genji's heart pound against her head. Tears rolled down Genji's face. That's when Angela kissed him. 

Genji opened his eyes in surprise but then closed them and returned the kiss. This was different from all the other girls he kissed this felt real and passionate. He hoped Angela felt the same way as he did.

Angela had made a mistake. She promised she would not get attached to Genji she knew she had to leave, and soon enough, Overwatch would destroy the Shimada clan and then Genji would be locked up or even killed.

"I don't know what to say, Angela," Genji said smiling down at her.

"Can we never leave this place?" Angela asked.

If only that was true. Genji would spend the rest of his life here if he could. But the sun was setting and both of them had to leave.

"So we might never see each other again," Genji said.

"Maby in a different time in another world this could have worked but if you take anything away from this take away that you are not a bad man, Genji," Angela said before they kissed goodbye. 

Angela got back to the hotel where Reyes stood expectantly. Before he could make a remark Angela told him everything she had learnt. He thanked her and she went to bed with her head in her hands. She had lied to Genji. He would never see her again if things went well and she had sealed his fate. She remembered why she joined Overwatch. To make it a better place, she had no idea it would hurt this much. All she could think of was the kiss. It replayed in her head. Why give him false hope? Because in truth she wanted it to be the reality. That maybe she didn't have to leave that lake but she did.

Genji got back to the castle fighting back tears. He hoped Hanzo would not see him like this but what he did not expect is that Hanzo was also in tears and with two swords in his hands.

"I am sorry, brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was depressing to write. But I'm sure the next is gonna be worse.


	11. The Dragons Clash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight had begun. Two dragons coiling around each other until one would suffocate.

Genji's sword landed at his feet and Genji looked at it in confusion. Once, Genji, could not wait to start sparing with his sword but after the duel with the Forgotten Ones, he looked at it in disgust. He tilted his head up to see Hanzo unsheathing his sword in front of him and dropping the sheath to the ground with a faint thud. Hanzo's eyes were still tearful. Genji could not draw a conclusion because of the most likely conclusion that Genji was going to have to fight his brother and he could not believe it.

Genji just stood there dumbstruck by Hanzo. This couldn't have been Hanzo's decision it was the elders. Genji tried to think of what he did wrong recently, see if he could correct it but his mind could not focus on anything. 

Hanzo finally managed to say something. "Pick it up." Genji looked at his sword and tried to protest but his dry throat could not form the words. "DO IT!" Hanzo's voice echoed down the castle.

Genji still staring at Hanzo, picked his sword up shacking all the while. Hanzo looked at him a hint of pity in his eyes that soon changed into anger. Genji looked at his sword like some foreign object. Today had lost everything, Angela and his brother.

"Genji, the elders have come to a conclusion. You have cost too much and have not given us any benefits. So I am to convince you to take a more active roll in the Shimada clan or..." Hanzo paused as a tear rolled down his cheek. "Or kill you."

"Then why ask me to pick up my sword?" Genji cried.

"Because I already know your answer." At that moment Hanzo gave a weak smile. He knew his brother too well Genji should be proud.

"The one time my brother smiles when he's about to kill me." Genji tried to make light of the situation.

"STOP! Don't make me like you. I have to kill you. You have committed crimes against the Shimadas and must pay for them." Hanzo slashed and struck Genji, blood now staining Genji's outfit. The sting of his own brothers' fury betrayed him and Genji knew there was no stopping this.

The fight had begun. Two dragons coiling around each other until one would suffocate.

The swords clashed as the two brothers locked eyes. Hanzo was leagues stronger than Genji but Genji was nimble and parried many attacks Hanzo threw at him. Genji was shacking, however, Hanzo's attacks would get through his defence causing wound after wound. 

Hanzo sent a downward attack at Genji who dogged out of the way while sending his own sword into his brothers back. Hanzo screamed in pain and Genji instantly was filled with sorrow knowing he hurt his brother.

When Hanzo struck Genji, Genji had managed to take hold of Hanzo's sword and tried to disarm him. Hanzo stopped this attempt by hitting Genji in the jaw creating an agonising scream when Genji stumbled away clutching his dislocated jaw.

Genji ran forward abandoning his training and instead swung his sword in fury these attempts were easily blocked by Hanzo. Genji could just see red the slashes across his body were numbed by adrenalin and he could feel the dragon stirring inside him.

Genji now looked at his brother in a rage. He clutched his sword tightly before summoning his dragon. As his dragon embedded his sword with power, he charged at Hanzo. Hanzo did the same and as their swords clashed the screams of the dragons bellowed through the whole city. Both swords had now had a chip taken out of them also reflecting the injured dragons fighting.

Their stalemate soon ended when Hanzo kicked Genji sending him to the floor. Genji could not move from exhaustion and for a while, Hanzo also just stood, panting loudly. Hanzo raised his sword readying to attack.

"ARROGANCE!" A slash cut into Genji.

"FOOLISHNESS!" Another slash.

"SELFISHNESS!" Another scar.

"STUPIDITY!" Another memory.

"I am sorry, brother," Genji splurted.

Hanzo stood silently before sending his sword into Genji's chest."As am I, brother." Hanzo took one last sorry look at his dying brother before walking away mercilessly. Genji clutched his wounds as he tried to splutter his final words but could not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It had to be done. Hopefully, you enjoyed this chapter cos I suck at fight scenes but as always send kudos and comments my way.


	12. Normality?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Normality

Angela begged Reyes to let her join the team. Reports of a "Dragon's cry" throughout the city had Reyes's attention and Angela immediately thought the worst. Angela could not help but think Genji was involved and if he was at least he would get to see the real her, not the fake her she used in her mission. Finally, Reyes gave her approval as they boarded the helicopter. 

Angela found her self, trying not to shake, she was not afraid of heights. However, she told this, to Reyes to excuse her shaking hands but she was thinking of Genji and what happened. The Shimada castle appeared below them and the team left the chopper cautiously. It was strangely silent. No lights, no sounds and people. Angela had nothing but a pistol and a medical kit with her whereas Reyes took point with his dual shotguns.

As they entered the castle there was a tapestry hung with a single rip through it and splattered with blood. Below it lied Genji still chocking clutching his neck and his chest. Angela did not have time to react, one thing went through he mind "He can't die."

Angela rushed to his side immediately screaming for someone to carry him to the helicopter. Genji was horribly wounded. He had most of his torso remaining but apart from that most of him was gone. Only one arm left and two stubs for legs and more open wounds than she could count. It was a horrific scene, assassinated in his own home.

Angela, although scared, was impressed he must have been strong. It was almost impossible to still be clinging to life after taking that many wounds.

Reyes dare not question her. He had not seen her so angry before. He picked up the corps and hurried to the helicopter. Angela got to work and ordered all Reyes' men around until they were at the watchpoint and it was out of her hands.

"Get some sleep, Angela, you deserve it." Reyes took a seat next to her. "How long have you been waiting. Two hours? Three?" Angela just looked at him. "Well if this is anything, all the men said they have never worked with a medic as good as you. I'm sure he will be fine. After they stabilize him we're planning to take him back to Zurich."

"What?" Angela finally said.

"He can get some better prosthetics there." 

"But why go to all the effort."

"Angela," Reyes sighed. "He is going to cost us a lot of resources so we are going to offer him a job, even Jack has agreed," Reyes explained.

"What!" Angela exclaimed. "Shouldn't he be making those choices. I-I don't understand."

"He knows the Shimada clan better than anyone if we are going to stop their illegal activities we will need Genji," Reyes explained. 

"No! That's blackmail. That's unfair you are exploiting-"

"What I'm doing will help many people in the future! It is many against the few. A sacrifice." Reyes tone shifted. "Whatever you felt for him, abandon it because he will. You lied to him a sacrifice you had to make."

Angela stormed off remembering that she had lied to Genji. How would Genji react when he knew she was lying to him

After weeks of work Angela, Reyes and Genji were all sent back to the Swiss HQ. Angela's mood had not improved and had managed to argue with Jack and keep her job. Unofrotantly Genji was still going to be turned into a living weapon despite her protesting. Although she did miss someone from the Swiss base.

"Hey Angie," Mccree said in his southern drawl. He looked just the same even after Angela had left for Japan. "Heard ya brought someone back musta been good lookin."

"He was- I mean that's not the point." Angela stuttered. "Guess you're not the kind of guy that wants a real relationship."

"Hey! Don't you be making accusations." Mcree argued. "I'll have you know that I loved a girl. Well, not in your kinda way err it was complicated."

"Aren't they all?"

Mccree smiled. "Back in my Deadlock days, I went to Mexico making a deal with the Los something or other. An with the recent Omnic crisis there were lots of orphans, as you know. And one tried to steal from me almost gotta away with it too but she was different or maybe I was. Soon I had taught her all sorts and she could do more than me. Even was a wiz on a computer but I had to go back to America and I think I broke her heart and mine."

"I'm sorry, what was her name?" 

"She's probably changed it now but Oliva Colomar."

"Is that why you get along with Fareeha so much?" Angela asked.

"Suppose, Ana even said Fareeha wanted to marry me and as you can imagine got some stern talking after that," Mccree said dead seriously. Angela just laughed.

"So you going to tell me about the new guy?"

"In short. His name is Genji and he is the brother of the leader of the Shimada clan and the most unfortunate person I know and I dated him. Oh, and he was killed in his own castle." Mccree looked a little disappointed.

"He was killed?"

"Almost and now they want to turn him into a cyborg weapon."

"Shit, guess they having him moved to Blackwatch." Mccree grimaced. 

"I hope they don't. Hasn't he been through enough?" Angela asked.

Before she knew it Angela was back to her old schedule but with one added problem. Reyes had kindly put her in charge of Genji but that did give her a bit of leverage of what they were going to do to him. Angela saw a busy day ahead she also had a meeting with Ana. Not that she minded Angela felt that she always talk to Ana. 

Ana's stern face stared back at Angela. Ana's tattoo only adding to how intimidating she was. She sighed looking at her feet. "If you've already spoken with Jack there's nothing I can do."

"Can you try and convince him? He might listen to you." Angela begged Ana.

"I'll try but no promises, besides I came here to ask if you could look into something for me. Torbjorn and I have been talking about your biotic field generator and I was wondering if you could the same but apply it to a grenade." Ana said looking around the lab.

Angela thought it could work just that the nanites would have to be transferred in a liquid rather than through gas. It might take a while though because she was currently working on a staff that used the same concept as the biotic field but it was transferred through a beam as well as looking after Genji.

"I don't see why not." Angela said."Although it might take a while because I have other projects to complete first."

A vibration pulled Angela from daydreaming and she looked at her phone. She almost screamed when she read the message. It was her brother Sam and he was out of the hospital. He said he would come to the swiss base now.

It wasn't long till Sam arrived and when he did Angela threw herself on him in an embrace. He looked well. His familiar smile brought a welcome warmth to Angela. "It's good to see you too." Sam struggled to say as Angela bear hugged him. 

"You look well Sam, how are you?" Angela asked with a huge grin on her face.

"A lot better now I'm out but look at you! Head of medical at Overwatch. You were busy while I was away. It suits you." Sam opened his mouth to say more but hesitated."I'm sorry I can't say for long I'm sure Reyes wants to lecture me on how bad I did on that mission."

And like that he was gone. Angela cursed how short that reunion was it seemed like everything was going wat too fast and Angela had no power to stop it.

On the brighter side, Angela would finally get to meet Winston the talking gorilla that was raised on the moon. If that wasn't worth getting excited about then what was? Winston was not yet an agent of Overwatch because Overwatch did not completely know the laws on employing gorillas but that did not mean he was treated any differently and had already done a great deal for the organisation. 

Angela waited out by the airfield waiting for Winston to arrive. She couldn't help but notice a rather slick looking plane with a frantic person admiring it. Angela thought she would go over there and investigate.

"Heya, love" A chirpy British voice rang out."She is lovely isn't she?"

For a moment Angela was at a loss for words as the girl took off her sunglasses. Positivity was the first word that came to mind as that glorious smile was upon the girl's face. "Yea the plane? It is great." Angela stumbled.

"The names Lena. Wait do I recognise you? Angela Ziegler right?"

"That's me. I'm actually waiting for Wins-"

"Winston me too! He is great. He actually helped create the Slipstream. I'll let you in on a little secret it can teleport!" Lena said her grin only growing in size.

After Lena almost talking Angela to death an Orca finally arrived with Winston on board. Lena suddenly appeared next to the gorilla, Angela swore it was Lena that could teleport not the Slipstream.

Surprisingly Winston was very easy to talk to he asked lots of questions about Angela's published theory on nano biotics and Angela asked plenty of questions on his genetic modification. It wasn't long before Winston had a look at Caduceus staff blueprints and it wasn't long before the staff was being developed by Torbjorn.

"I'm only going to be here until the test flight then it is back to Gibraltar but if you need any help with Genji or your staff I'd be happy to help. And on the subject of the test flight, you should come see it tomorrow." Winstons gruff voice said.

"That would be wonderful thank you for everything Winston."

"You too Angela."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this out super quick so might be too small or too much may have happened too quickly.


	13. An Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A major Accident happens and Angela doesn't know what to do.

Like most days the cafeteria was packed. Most people hated the food but enjoyed the company and that was also the case for Angela. That meant sitting next to the two most pretentious men in the world Reinhardt and Torbjorn. Reinhardt would tell the same old story and Torbjorn would dought the details of it. Like most times this cycle would come to an end when Angela would try and diffuse the situation. Unfortunately, some poor soul had just asked Reinhardt about how he got the scar around his eye.

"Now you've done it!" Torbjorn grunted in frustration. Angela's face met her palms.

The loud German Man bellowed in laughter. "This!" He pointed to his eye. "It was one of the greatest battles in all of history. Do you know what the Crusaders are?" The man let out a confused grunt. "Ha! Then let me tell you! The Crusaders are Germanys elite fighting force." At this point, more people had gathered around the table to listen to Reinhardt's epic tale.

Angela had zoned out when she saw Sam sit on a table with some of Blackwatch including Jesse. Angela knew that would not end well with Jesse, being the one who put Sam in a hospital for half a year.

"And then the newly deployed OR14 drops down in front of me. Heroicly I charge it, not wanting it to be a fret to my team. Although, it is tuff and somehow manages to slash at me with its sword and I go flying back having to retreat to the castle." Reinhardt points to his scar and puts on a more mellow tone. "All bragging aside, the battle was a loss. My mentor Bladriech, who was chosen for Overwatch, sacrificed himself for his country leaving me to join Overwatch. That is why I fight because I won't let Innocent people like him die in vain!" The table went silent.

Suddenly a chair scrapped along the floor. Angela looked up to see Sam throwing a punch at Mccree who instantly retaliated. Many more punches were thrown before Reinhardt's hulking frame blocked her view. Angela rushed over to see Mccree on top of Sam sending a fury of punches at his face. 

Reinhardt easily threw Mccree off him almost sending Mccree to the other side of the cafeteria. Angela rushed over to Sam's side resting his head on her lap. The crowd murmured as some of Blackwatch helped up Mccree.

"Get out of my way!" Mccree yelled at Reinhardt. 

"Oh, it's you, Cowboy. I didn't see your face as I chucked you halfway across the room." Reinhardt replied cockily. This only angered Mccree more.

"Shut up you old dog you ain't got no place in this. It's between me and him."

"OLD DOG!" Reinhardt repeated. "Well, this old dog should teach this pup about manners." 

He bounded over to Mccree the floor shaking as he did but suddenly stopped and saluted. Captain Amir had just appeared through the crowd. Mccree smirked.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ana demanded. She may not have been the biggest figure there but she was the scariest. "Mccree, if you continue smirking I'll have your ass thrown back in prison where we found you. As for you Reinhardt, some of your ranks should not be throwing people around."

Reinhardt tried not to react but it was very apparent those words hut anymore than any bullet could. "Yes ma'am" He struggled to say. It was easy to tell he respected Ana and it was hard to hear it coming from one of his close friends.

"Doctor, get him out of here." Ana gestured to Sam. Angela nodded and helped him up. She guided him back to her office. No one said anything. Angela handed him an ice pack and sat in silence.

Sam opened his swollen mouth to say something and stopped and sighed. Angela did not know what to say. She expected for some sort of confrontation to happen between them just not at this scale. She certainly did not expect this from Mccree, Sam must have said something bad.

"I'm sorry." Sam finally broke the silence.

"What did you expect? You idiot! What did you say? H-how was that going to help?" Anglea angrily asked. She now was pacing up and down the room. "And stop touching your lip your only gonna make it worse." Sam nodded looking at the ground. "You're away for half a year and the second day you're back you pick a fight." Sam nodded again.

Angela rubbed her temples and handed Sam some painkillers. Her head was racing and because of the frustration was now trying to stop herself from biting her nails. Seeing Sam like this was painful and Angela had just been a little bit too harsh on Sam.

Angela looked at the time it wasn't too long before Lena's appointment. "Sam, sorry but I've got an appointment to attend so I'm gonna ask you to leave."

"Yea," Sam said weakly and sighed leaving the room not even looking at Angela. Angela looked at her feet unsure of what to do next. Unfortunately, she had no time to ponder as Lena burst into the room.

Lena looked quite cool in her sunglasses and pilot outfit and as usual, her spiked up hair was everywhere. Lena saluted to Angela. "Hey, Docter I was told to come here to see if I was fit to fly the slipstream."

Lena looked like she would easily pass but if she was required to take the test then so be it. "Considering you've already got a pilots licence I should be able to assume your fit to fly a plane so I'll just ask you a few questions about your daily routine and habits."

"Fire away," Lena said not seeming bothered by any of this.

Angela ran through most of the simple questions like 'Do you smoke or drink' the results were mostly positive. Angela was very impressed by Lena, she worked out a lot, did not smoke hardly drank and was cognitively fit. "Well, Lena I think you've passed with flying colours, so well done." Lena's face lit up.

"Thanks, Docter! If you want to see the test flight I think its wheels up at six tonight." Lena looked at her watch. "Huh. That can't be right. My watch says it six o'clock. Maby it's just very fast." Lena looked around in confusion. "Or out of battery but... Nevermind. So I'll see ya at six doctor Ziegler."

"I'll try to be there," Angela said. "See you later Lena." Lena with her usual pace flew back out of the medical wing. Angela needed coffee.

Suddenly David appeared with two cups of coffee in his hands. Angela had a suspicious look on her face. David looked rather smug when he handed her the coffee. "You ok?" He said innocently. Angela took a sip of her coffee.

"Have you ever met Lena Oxton?"

"Of course she like a celebrity around here. Everybody seems to love her."

"She told me she doesn't drink coffee. How is she that active and... How does she do it?" Angela asked desperately.

"God knows," David said with a shrug.

Angela gazed upon the slipstream along with the rest of the audience. She stood next to Winston who could not be more excited or nervous. Lena, on the other hand, could not look happier as she climbed into the Slipstream. The crowd mumbled as the pre-flight checks were done. Winston was filing with his glasses. Angela put a hand on Winston's back reassuringly. "She'll be fine, Winston." Winston stayed silent.

The Slipstream started easily. It took off easily. It gained speed easily. Then it teleported. But it looked more like it disappeared and did not reappear. The crowd whispered quietly, that was until someone gasped and pointed to an almost transparent girl falling out of the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing Reinhardt in this chapter so he's definitely gonna be in the story more. (That's definitely not because I'm a Reinhardt main.) Thanks for reading.


	14. Awoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji is awoken

The swords clashed. Genji looked his brother in his eyes only to see anger and no regret. Blood was splashed on Genji's hair and was dripping on to the floor. The dripping was loud. The painting above them telling the tale of the two dragon brothers twisted and turned. The brothers clashed again but there was one difference the sound of a sword penetrating flesh. Hanzo grunted as the sword emerged from his back.

When Genji saw the bloodstained sword he gasped almost louder than Hanzo. The blood continued to drip but louder this time. "I'm s-sorry" Genji managed to breathe. Hanzo's hand went to caress Genji's face but could not instead it fell limp. Tears fell down Hanzo's cheeks. That was when Hanzo took his last breath.

With a pool of red on the floor, Genji looked at his hands that were covered with his brothers' blood.

Genji jolted awake gasping for air but something did not feel right. His breathing sounded and felt mechanical. A sharp numbness in his arms and lower torso made his unfamiliar voice groan. His eyes scanned the room revealing the plain white ceiling and walls. Genji quickly deduced this was not the Shimada castle the heart monitor beeping gave it away.

Genji looked at his arm in shock scars ruining what was pristine smooth skin. A whimper escaped when he looked at his left arm. Nothing. The heart monitor increased its pace not that it could be heard over the terrifying scream that left Genji's mouth. His only arm was scrambling around trying to remove his leather shackles. 

Hanzo.

Hanzo did this to him. Hanzo had to pay for what he did. Hanzo had to die to Genji's blade. Hanzo will die to Genji's blade. 

Genji's throat burned, but that did not stop him from making a promise. "I will kill Hanzo."

Lena fell through the sky. Angela's heart raced. Winston had jumped to catch her but mid-air she just phased through him. Both figures fell to the ground. Angela's mind went into autopilot mode as she bolted to Lena's side. 

Lena looked transparent with a blue hue hanging over her. Angela tried to move her over to her side but her hands just went straight through Lena. Soon Winston was by Angela's side calling out for help. Angela had no idea what to do and Lena was becoming more and more faded.

Lena asked for one last plea for help before she completely disappeared. Winston's face shifted. His anger took control of him as he slammed his fist into the tarmac easily cracking it. "It's my fault!" Angela did not get a chance to say anything before he leapt away out of her teary view.

A pair of arms wrapped around Angela and the world seemed to go black.

"How are you feeling?" Genji said his hand squeezed hers. His eyes looked so gentle and his smile was refreshing. "I'm gonna be completely honest, that was a lie. I don't care." His grip on her hand started to hurt. "You'd know a lot about lying, wouldn't you?"

"I-I" Angela stuttered

Scars started to form on Genji's face as he smiled sadistically at Angela. His grip felt crushing. "Did you ever tell me the truth or do find it fun making someone love you and not reciprocate. I bet you wouldn't love me now. Are these scars too ugly?" Genji held a blade to her throat. "You did this!" Genji pointed to Lena who was lifeless on the floor and Sam with bruises all over his face. "We've had enough Angela!"

Angela shrieked and sat up in bed. Sweat was running down her brow and she was gasping for breath. She was in her dorm. Angela's head went straight to Lena. An image of the pilot falling out of the sky replayed its self in slow-motion in her head. 

It was six in the morning and it was snowing outside the Swiss base. Angela did not want to leave her room it felt a lot more safe from the comfort from her bed. 

A small note was left at the bottom of her bed. It read:

I know you probably have a lot of questions but first things first you fainted so I carried you back to your room. Lena, we don't know what happened but Winstons trying everything to get her back. Genji also woke up and according to the doctors he is stable.

Hope you get well

-Mccree 

Angela sighed. Her head hurt from trying to prosses all this information. Angela had a lot to do but was dreading doing any of it. She would have to break the news to Genji and what if he overreacted, Angela had no idea if an increased heart rate would destabilise Genji's condition.

Angela stood in front of the medical bay. Her heart in her throat she walked in. She had to keep a professional stance. Genji was her patient nothing more, If only she believed that.

Genji's eyes glared at her, Angela wasn't sure if it was anger or happiness. The constant beeing of the heart rate monitor increased. "Angela? Am I dreaming? No. Why are you here?" Genji's metallic voice struggled. Angela was falling apart already. She knew all the answers, the hard part was telling Genji. The scars did not disturb Angela. She just saw the man she fell for in Hanamura.

"I-I'm your doctor, Genji." Angela breathed. "We found you in the castle gasping for life and I couldn't let you die." Angela was shacking. She needed Genji to understand. She did this for him.

Genji's fist clenched. "Wait, you work with Overwatch!" Genji's fist clenched. His eyes were searching Angela's expression trying to see if she was lying. "You brought me back? I-I was dead?"

"No, but you were close," Angela said her shaking hand trying to push her fringe out of her eyes. "I need you to know what we had i-it was..."

Genji's fist slamming into the bedside table cut her off. "WHY!" Genji panted. "I didn't ask for this!" His voice broke into a whimper. Angela flinched and Genji's usual caring nature did not show he just looked relentless

Angela didn't know what to say. Genji angry was an unrecognisable sight to her. "I'm sorry." 

Genji's raged filled eyes stared at her. "For which part? When you lied to me? When you put me in danger? Or when you dined my death?"

"I was under orders!" Angela tried to reason with him.

"Don't bullshit me you know you're in the wrong!" His scared chest rapidly rising and falling just as fast as Angela's chest. "Just grant me one more whish oh Angela of death." Genji mocked. Angela's heart felt like it was being ripped in half. 'How could he say something like this?'

Angela tried not to react holding back the tears, she had to be brave for her sparrow. "A-anything."

"Let me kill my brother. Make me a monster. Make me a killing machine." Genji said relentlessly his eyes held the fury of a dragon.

"Yes."


	15. Selfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela ponders if she is being selfish

Angela let out a shaky breath when she approached Reyes. Reyes was currently talking to Mccree who gave Angela a sympathetic look. By the sound of it, they were discussing a recent mission. She couldn't help but overhear mention of the Shimada clan. Angela immediately tensed up when Reyes spun around. Reyes had a way of looking intimidating no matter what happened. Reyes nodded to Mccree who took his leave.

"Yes?" Reyes said cleaning one of his dual shotguns. 

"Genji agreed to the cyberization processes. But I must insist you have someone check his mental health before you do so." Angela stressed.

"Great, I'll put in an order for the materials." He seemed to ignore everything Angela just said.

"What about the mental clearance?" Angela said with their argument still fresh in her mind.

"I don't need him for his mental abilities; I need him for his knowledge and skills," Reyes said smirking.

"That's not what I meant." Angela was now very frustrated. "He is my patient and I won't releases him until you get him checked."

Reyes frowned. "He is my soldier and of course, I'll get him checked."

Angela sighed in relief. "Thank you, commander." Angela was actually surprised Reyes agreed. Plus she didn't have to spend any more time with him.

"Before you go, Angela." Angela audibly sighed. "I was wondering, could your biotics not only heal someone but amplify their abilities or strength."

Angela raised a brow. "In theory, I don't see why not?" Angela could not make sense of Reyes. Could he at least ask something normal?

"Hmm. Thanks." Reyes replied after at least ten seconds of silence. Angela could not make sense of that man. As she walked out of the facility Mccree caught up with her.

Mccree now had some ugly mutton chops on his face, he now looked a bit like Wolverine. Tipping his hat he patted Angela on the back and shot her a toothy grin. "You ok, darling?"

Angela pondered the question. 'Ok?' Angela in all truth had felt worse than ever. She had just granted someone the wish of becoming a monster. Not only that but that person now hated her so, no she felt like shit.

"Yea I'm fine" Angela lied. 

Mccree laughed. He knew she wasn't. "Angie. You are allowed to be sad. Lena has disappeared, Genji is in turmoil and your talking to me. Let's face it, it could be better." 

Angela smiled. "Nothing is better than talking to you, Mccree." 

"Hey! I'm supposed to make you feel better. I'm not here to toot my own trumpet. Believe me, it doesn't need tooting. It's almost Christmas so I err." Mccree went red holding a present out for Angela. "Gotcha something."

Angela smile got bigger as she took it off Mccree. "Aww, you shouldn't have." She never expected this from Mccree. 

Mccree scratched the back of his head "You ain't seen it yet so don't thank me." Mcree smiled. "So err I'll see ya later and open the present whenever. I ain't one for tradition."

Angela sat in the medical bay, staring at the present. She felt undeserving of this present so it stayed wrapped. Genji invaded her mind. His scared body tainted her thoughts as she tinkered with her Caduceus Staff. After hours of getting nowhere, she left the facility. 

Angela needed a brightening up but everywhere she went there was sadness. Winston was trying to save Lena who Angela had no idea if she was still alive. Genji was still angry and at this rate was never going to forgive Angela. Angela walked past the conference room to see an outburst of anger.

"LOOK HARDER! I need my wife back." A French accent cried. Angela looked into the room. Ana was trying to calm down someone Angela did not recognise.

"Gerade, we are doing all we can. Commander Morison is putting in all available resources into finding Amelie." Ana said. Gerade collapsed in front of her holding his head in his hands.

"Please put me on the task force I could find her. You know I'm your best on talon." Gerade practically begged Ana.

"That may be true but you are in no condition to go on that mission," Ana said calmly. "Besides this is more in the authorities hands than ours. Now go home get some rest."

Gerade walked to the door and did not even acknowledge Angela then turned to Ana. "It is not home without Amelie," Gerade mumbled.

"I'm sorry Gerade." Ana finally said.

Once Gerade left Ana sighed heavily. Angela pondered whether to continue waking or talk to Ana. "I can't even Imagine how he is feeling." Ana began "Having his loved one taken away and not being able to get them back."

Angela almost said she could imagine that feeling but that was a much bigger scale than her problems, saying that would just be selfish. 

Ana looked up at Angela then smiled. " Sometimes I wish it was just the Omnic crisis we had worry about. It was simpler back then. Just shoot the bad guys. Never did we worry about kidnapping from a terrorist organisation." Ana siped her tea. "Can I help you, Doctor?" 

Angela looked at the tea."I've heard you make good tea. I could use some, please."

The tea was good. Its spices gently reminded Angela to not fall asleep as Ana watched over her. They both sat silently as Angela drank her tea. No words were exchanged until Angela had finished.

"Why did you come, Angela?" Ana finally asked.

"I don't know I just.." Angela paused collecting her thoughts. "I feel lost."

"Lost?" Ana looked Angela in the eyes. "I've often felt lost after seeing a teammate fall, have you lost someone, Angela?"

"No, but I feel like I have. Lena, it feels like it was my fault."

"Everyone feels guilty, poor Winston hasn't shown himself for a day but I have a feeling he is not grieving, no. He is trying to get her back." Ana said.

Angela looked at Ana's tattoo. "I want to do more. I want to be on the next mission"

"If you are prepared. You'll need a call sign."

A call sign?

Something that displayed compassion.

Something that showed hope.

Something harmonious.

Mercy


	16. The Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela sees the horrors of fighting

The Orca rumbled in the sky. It's roaring engines preventing anyone from staying calm if anyone meant Angela. The doctor had one hand on her seat belt for her own comfort. The other part of the strike team, however, looked calm and professional. Reinhardt had a sympathetic eye on Angela. The shacking had no effect on the crusader, under all that amour he probably felt nothing. Torbjorn, on the other hand, looked concerned with a hand on his beard.

"Are you sure can handle yourself, doctor, because out there it won't be easy." Torbjorn finally blurted out.

Angela knew she would need to prove herself, hopefully, her new staff would help. "Well, we'll see if your staff works, Torbjorn."

"Of course it will work!"

"Then there is no need to worry," Angela replied smugly.

Only now did Angela realise how old Reinhardt looked in his amour. His Grey hair the only thing exposed in his amour. Reinhardt, however, could not look more at home than in his crusader amour. Angela was quite excited to see if Reinhardt would live up to his tales.

The dropship finally touched the ground. Angela looked at the communication device. As she twisted it in her fingers she smiled to her self, seeing it had the Overwatch logo. After fitting it in her ear there were a coms check, Ana would be leading the mission from the HQ, something Angela was relieved to hear.

The mission was surprisingly easy, apparently, a rogue hacker had unlocked a God AI in the temple of Anubis. The strike teams' job was easy: enter the temple, Torbjorn would destroy the program and they would leave. However, the God AI had control of the omnics in the area and would most likely use them against the team.

The dropship door opened to a blisteringly hot Eygypt. The heat hit Angela immediately but the view made it all worth it. A pyramid stood infected with modern technology, Angela guessed that was where the god program was.

There was one problem the city of Cairo was in the way. As Reinhardt walked them through, the city looked deserted. All that was left were innocent omnics that walked the streets like zombies. Before long the omnics turned on the strike team, mindlessly running at them.

Then the gunshots started, the omnics fell one by one in front of Angela. It was hard not to notice that they were wearing casual clothes, they were innocent people controlled by a monster. As the team got closer to the temple more omnics fell. Angela couldn't help but flinch every time Torbjorn shot an innocent or when Reinhardt killed a good person.

Angela tried to ignore it but could not ignore a woman clutching to her friend, screaming at it telling it to stop as it wandered lifelessly. Angela soon saw it turn on her. The omnic threw hard metal punches at her. The woman, however, still tried to convince it to stop that was until the omnic was shot in the head.

Tears were now falling from the woman as she watched it fall to the ground. Angela stood rooted to the spot unsure of what to do. The woman fell to the floor holding on to the omnic. She looked up to see a battered man in amour holding his hand out to her. The woman instantly got up and started hitting Reinhardt. It had no effect but Reinhardt looked at her in shock.

"I-I am sorry," Reinhardt's gruff voice said. The woman just fell on her knees and shouted Arabic at Reinhardt but Reinhardt did not understand.

The team had a mission so continued to the temple, Angela activated her staff and the woman's grazes and cuts disappeared. Angela gave one last sorry smile to the woman before catching up to the team.

Once inside the temple, Torbjorn directed them to the area where the God AI was located. Angela's jaw dropped when they made it further into the temple. It completely changed from ancient Egypt to modern technology, that of which Angela did not recognise. 

The centre of the temple was definitely where the God AI was. A bright light kept pulsing like a heartbeat. Angela had never seen anything like it. She couldn't help but be anxious, these were the cause of the omnic crisis.

Static soon wrang through the com devices. "Overwatch?" a robotic voice spoke into the coms. "Heros, fighters. Tyrants. You killed the rest of the AI, I suppose you are here to kill me."

Torbjorn nonchalantly pulled the explosive out of his kit before answering "Yup, so die quietly won't you?" It was then planted on the central beam of the temple. Torbjorn clapped his hands in a job well done. As the clap echoed throughout the temple, strange and advanced omnics started crawling down from the cleaning.

"Run!" Reinhardt ordered.

Angela immediately ran away as fast as she could her head couldn't help but look back at the omnic that ripped the explosive device off the God AI and hurled it towards the team. 

Suddenly a shock wave sent Angela off her feet and a good distance through the air before she landed flat on her back. Winded, Angela did not get chance to scream as rubble fell towards her. Although the rubble did not get chance as Reinhardt stood in the way blocking it with his huge frame all the while smiling. 

Angela's aching muscles only just let her stand and her ringing ears made her feel sick as her head spun despite all that the team made it out of the temple where the orca was waiting for them.

Onboard, Angela focused all her energy on not throwing up. Torbjorn placed his hand sympathetically on her back. Angela glanced at her staff and the people around her, nobody looked hurt but her.

Angela held her head in her hands thinking "That could have gone better."


	17. Brand New With Old Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji cant let go of his horrors

Genji tried, oh he tried, but no matter how hard he tried to put his brother behind him, it would not work. His body was stained with reminders of how Hanzo hurt him but his mind was full of all the good things Hanzo would do to help him. Genji wanted to hate his brother but in his heart, or what is left of it, he loved his brother. Genji knew more than most people that love is a lie. People tell you they love you but they never mean it. It's all lies. Genji didn't lie, he had made a promise, he would kill his brother.

Genji wanted it, to have his brother dead, but memories would keep trickling into his mind and suddenly, Genji was 15 laying his head on Hanzo's back. Hanzo was trying to meditate as Genji played his Holo DS. Hanzo scowled, Genji smirked. There was something reassuring about being close to Hanzo, Genji wasn't quite sure what it was. Maybe, the fact that his brother was so predictable and easy to annoy.

"I'm trying to focus." Hanzo finally said. 

Genji's smirk only increased. "Oh? Well, don't let me stop you." Genji did not move, just continuing to play on his DS.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Hanzo questioned raising a brow.

"Probably." 

Hanzo let out an all too familiar sigh, which Genji recognised. Hanzo got up leaving Genji's head to bang against the ground. Genji grunted and looked up to see Hanzo, hands on his hips and a small smile. "What are we going to do with you, little brother."

"I've said time and time again, disown me then I can finally leave this prison," Genji said jokingly "I mean, you could come with me if you want."

"Yes, who would get you out of trouble all the time and who would protect you from the fights you get in," Hanzo said rolling his eyes.

Genji laughed while getting to his feet. "You know brother, I have been known to be independent."

Hanzo chuckled. "Where on earth did you get that idea?"

"All you do is follow instructions, brother. Meanwhile, here I am-" Genji started.

"Here you are breaking the rules," Hanzo said sounding stricter.

"Nah I'm being independent." Genji waved to Hanzo. "See you later, going to be independent again."

"And I'm sure I'll have to get you out of the trouble you independently got in." 

A sharp pain tore Genji back to the present. Genji looked towards his new cybernetic arm. The pain originated from the arm but the arm could not feel yet. The arm clenched, the grey armour plating mixing well with the red on his shoulder. Genji looked towards the slits in the hand where the shurikens would be located. His real hand traced the slits, the door to the med bay opened and Genji's hand went back to his side.

David walked in nervously trying not to make eye contact with Genji, whereas Genji stared straight through him. David started taping away on the tablet in his hands and Genji watched intently.

"Who are you?" Genji finally said through his new vocaliser that covered his mouth up to the bridge of his nose. That left his red eyes thanks to the contacts he wore giving him better perception.

"My name is David I'm Doctor Ziegler's assistant. She asked me to come here so you could see your new legs we are developing." David said with a fake smile.

Genji scoffed, the very mention of Angela made him want to throw up(if he could wearing his new headgear coving his mouth). "You mean she didn't want to see me so she sent you."

"Look Genji, quite frankly I don't care what happened between you, and the doctor. That said she cares about you, a lot and she is not acting normal and I have a feeling it's because of you. So, either stop giving her so much grief or stop talking to her in general because she wants what is best for you."

Genji was taken back by that response and was speechless. Genji sighed. "I do not care about what you have to say about her, she probably lied to you too and for that, I apologize."

David decided it was not worth it, Genji was disagreeing for point of it. He brought up the schematics of Genji's legs and showed them to the cyborg. Genji just nodded and with that David left in a much worse mood than he arrived in.

Angela got back to her dorm, still exhausted from the temple, she fell on her bed. When her head looked up from the silky abyss that was her bed she saw Jesse's present to her. Opening it carefully she found a book and a card. She opened the card it read:

To Angie 

Thought you could use a new hobby or at least just learn a bit about birds. If you ever want to go bird watching I'm sure I could find a place here in Zurich. I bet you can't guess my favourite bird.

From Jesse Mccree

P.S It's a bald eagle

Angela chuckled at the letter. She flicked through the bird watching book, where she found the Sparrow. Angela skimmed the entry until she got the behaviour heading. The sparrow is usually a social bird and is know to be quite adventurous and always seeking out new people and places. The sparrow will also make deep connections with other birds those connections are hardly ever broken.

Angela laughed to herself, Genji once told her that his father used to call him sparrow. The name suited him nicely. Angela looked at the time, it was late, and she needed sleep. Angela's head fell back into the pillows and she slept like a rock.


	18. Blackwatch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji sees the ins and outs of Blackwatch.

Genji was now 'completed'. People were talking about Blackwatch's newest agent who was half omnic half human. Genji did not care what they thought of him, he had a job to do and that's all he cared about. It did not take long to get used to his new legs, walking was now an easy task for Genji. Or so he thought as he tripped and fell when walking to his new commander's office. Genji tried to ignore the harsh looks he got from the other agents and got back up again. Genji had been told he was the first of his kind, the first cyborg, that was a lie. He was the first human, made into a weapon.

The door to Reyes office was in front of Genji, for a second Genji pondered which hand to knock with. The abiotic hand knocked harder than intended on the door that soon flew open. A man stood next to Reyes one that Genji did not recognise. The man had, black that was spiked and body amour on with the Blackwatch logo on. He soon turned to Genji and smiled, yet that smile made Genji more uneasy.

He lifted his arm for Genji to shake. Genji's abiotic hand met his, Genji tried very hard not to miss the man's hand. "The name's Carl Grey but you'll be calling me Captian Grey," Grey said. Genji nodded. "I can't wait to see you in action. I've heard good things don't disappoint me." 

Grey finally left the room leaving Genji with Reyes. Reyes looked nothing like what Genji expected him to look like. Genji expected someone a little gruffer but Reyes just looked normal with the exception of a couple of scars. 

"Take a seat, Mr Shimada," Reyes said. Genji winced at the sound of his family name but still sat down anyway. They sat in silence for about half a minute while Reyes looked Genji over. "I'll tell you what kid. Dr Ziegler did a great job." Reyes rubbed his goatee. "You know I made a great sacrifice taking you in. The UN is already, up my ass, from lifting one of my agent's sentences."

Genji knew what Reyes was doing he had seen his father do it a million times. Make you feel like you are the bad guy, then take someone they know you don't like and complement them. Reyes wanted to know where Genji's breaking point was.

"Well, I guess, the UN shouldn't worry about you. Technically you are a dead man." Reyes said smirking. Genji had enough of Reyes' intimidation.

"Don't you still need a licence for a weapon." Genji looked dead serious at Reyes, it wasn't like Reyes could see Genji's smirk anyway.

"Excuse me?"

"That's all I am is it not?" Genji asked. 

Reyes looked at Genji confused. "Look I'm just playing with you. Of course, you are not a weapon, you are an agent of Blackwatch. Here at Blackwatch, we look after each other." Reyes now had a genuine smile on his face. Genji had no idea if Reyes was actually telling the truth or not.

"So I was wondering Genji, Angela tells me you are recovering very well. How do you think you would fair in a fight?" Reyes said resting his chin on his hands.

Genji had been thinking about it for weeks now, Genji was ready to see what his new body could do. "I would not know but I am eager to know how I do." 

As soon as Genji said that Reyes smiled. "Good."

Genji was led to the training room by the commander. Though the glass of the room he saw a man pointing one of his dual swords down at his beaten opponent. Genji stopped to take a closer look. Genji already found it easy to see the flaws in the sword man's technique. Genji was not very fond of the Shimada clan but his training he did take a liking to. That meant analysing your opponent and Genji liked his odds.

Genji pointed to the swordsman "Him. I would like to fight him."

Reyes rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "You're either too confident or just a fool. He is one of our best agents in all of Overwatch.

Genji scoffed. "Give me a Katana and I'll show you otherwise."

Genji's wish was granted. He stood on the training grounds against the swordsman. Genji learned the swordsman's call sign was Ranger. The cyborg looked at the Katana which he was gifted. The grip was unfamiliar but Genji was ready. He could finally see what he could do. Genji looked up to see Ranger spinning his swords in his hands. Genji looked at his own blade seeing his glaring red eyes in the reflection. For a moment he swore he could see his brother.

"5"

The countdown soon started. Genji slowed his breathing only focusing on the enemy.

"4"

Ranger looked at Genji. The man looked smug ready to put Genji in his place.

"3"

Genji entered his fighting stance, feeling the sword balance on his human arm.

"2"

The cyborg felt an absence of something but Genji had no time to ponder it.

"1"

The fight began. Genji, however, stood still allowing his opponent to close the gap between them. Ranger swung his swords, swiping at Genji's torso, but it was too late, Genji was already out of the way. Genji could not believe how fast he felt. His cybernetic body allowed him to move out of the swords way with ease. Ranger looked annoyed he sent another attack at Genji. Ranger's swords were now travelling in opposite directions but did not meet Genji instead the met his Katana. Ranger hesitated, that was all Genji needed to send a vertical strike down on Ranger who managed to block it just in time.

Genji was enjoying himself for the first time in months. To see someone struggle to keep up with him was reassuring. Genji was moving faster than he had ever moved. Genji did not give Ranger enough time to attack and when Ranger did, Genji was already on the other side of Ranger. The fight was easily in Genji's favour, Ranger just could not keep up with Genji's new cybernetic agility. Genji would attack and before Ranger could retaliate Genji had already predicted the attack. 

For a moment the two were separated, the ninja smirked as Ranger caught his breath. "What's wrong? Do you want me to slow down?" Genji taunted. Ranger rested his weight on one of his swords and then stood up straight. Ranger pulled his goggles down covering his eyes.

"Don't worry Genji, I've barely started." 

Ranger then started to run in the air. His boots emitted hard light platforms which allowed him to run the air. Genji smiled finally an actual challenge. The cyborg's new agility allowed him to jump up and meet Ranger in the air but Genji wasn't up there for long when Ranger knocked him out of the air. Ranger fell down to Genji, ready to strike, Genji wasn't ready and was immediately on the ground again. Ranger stood a few meters away from the recovering Genji. The cyborg now had the tables turned on him. Genji would try to attack but was shut down every time he got close. That didn't mean he still had one trick up his sleeve.

Genji, unexpectedly threw his sword at Ranger who deflected it but stunned Ranger. Genji caught his deflected sword and commanded the words. " Ryūjin no ken wo kūrae!" Yet nothing happened. No one answered his call. Genji tried to stop running towards Ranger but his legs disobeyed him when he fell to Ranger's feet.

Genji screamed in anger as he tried to get up. Ranger tried to help Genji up but, in frustration, Genji pushed him away as he got to his feet by himself. The fight was over Genji lost. Genji stormed out of the Traning room hitting the panel to open the door. Ranger looked up at the observation deck to see Reyes looking rather confused rubbing his short hair.

Genji didn't make it far before he had another fit of anger. He threw punches at the wall. Slamming his fist on the wall Genji screamed in Japanese "H-have you taken everything from me, brother? First my body and now my dragon." Genji whimpered the last word.

"No, he has not." Genji's spectral dragon appeared in front of him but a lot smaller than Genji was used to. Genji had stopped seeing his dragon like this ever since he was a child. The last time Genji saw Soba (what he had named his dragon) was when he was no more than ten years old.

"Soba? W-where have you been."

"Nowhere, I have always been here it is just you were too ignorant to hear me." Her calm voice spoke only to Genji.

Genji's shock soon turned back to anger. "Why did you not answer my call in battle?" He said bitterly.

"Because like you I am still recovering. Fighting your brother and my siblings were not an easy task. Not only that who do you think kept you alive when your brother left you for dead."

"I would have prefered you let me die." Genji spat.

"You may have but quite frankly I did not want you to." Soba said.

"Then why? Why keep me alive?" Genji begged.

"I do not know, it was just you did not deserve to die. I know you want your brother dead, trust me I can feel it, it's just that what will you do after?"

Genji never thought about it. He had a goal so big that everything else was corrupted by it. "I do not know, Soba." Soba's green aura soon dimmed until she was no longer visible leaving Genji alone again. Genji had never felt more alone.


	19. I don't want to want you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela has mixed feelings about Genji

Somedays it was easy to keep him, off her mind, but today was not one of those days. Angela had not seen Genji in days, it seems Reyes must be keeping him occupied. Angela could not help but think of Genji. He was her patient after all, weren't Doctors supposed to think of there patients? It wasn't long before Hanamura came flooding back in. The flashy arcade, Genji's smile and the day by the lake. Angela had never felt happier than back then. No matter how hard she hopped it was all a dream it was not. Angela had lied, for what she thought was the greater good but she was having second thoughts now. 

Angela built up the courage to head to Reye's office. Lately, she seemed to find herself there more than in her own office but that did not make it any less more intimidating. The door was already open and in there she recognised Gérard Lacroix and Reyes. Angela decided not to snoop and instead wandered the Blackwatch facility.

It was almost as if Jesse had some sort of special ability to find Angela. The cowboy walked with a swagger towards Angela. He did the regular hat tip before smiling. "What brings you down here darlin?" Angela had never seen Mccree's gun before, he was easily spinning it around his fingers as he spoke. It was almost unsettling to see Mccree with a gun, it suddenly brought the image of Mccree shooting her brother.

"I was actually looking for Genji I don't suppose you know where he is?" Angela asked trying to ignore his gun.

"Aww, how come you never here for me?" Mccree said cockily.

"Because you are not worth the trouble, Jesse," Angela said jokingly if anything actually happened to Mccree she knew she would come running. It was hard to see what she would do without Jesse. He was always there when Angela needed him.

"Nah, you like me really." Mccree smiled he continued to smile at Angela until she cleared her throat. "Oh, the- Genji!" Mccree went bright red. "I think last time I saw him he was with Captain Grey."

After the awkward encounter, Angela went to captain Grey's office. When she got there Genji was just leaving. He looked at Angela. She suddenly was rooted to the spot, unable to move or speak. Angela couldn't help but notice the new addition of two swords on his back. Genji looked straight through Angela then continued on his way. 

Angela did not know what to do, he clearly noticed her he was just being arrogant. Angela had to jog to catch up to him, she called his name to try and get his attention but he just ignored her. She grabbed his arm, not ready to give up, Genji turned to her ripping his arm out of her grasp. His red eyes bored through her as they looked at her in disgust. Angela suddenly felt like nothing, like she was just a bit of mud.

"What?" Genji spat. 

Angela suddenly forgot why she was even here she looked at Genji like a deer in the head lights. "Genji, we need to- to have an appointment." Angela finally said as her voice broke.

Genji looked at her in confusion, for a moment Angela saw the old Genji smiling at her as his green hair brightened the room. It didn't last long. "Why?" Genji said through his cybernetic voice box.

Angela was unsure how to answer. No one had ever questioned her authority like that before. "It is required that I have regular appointments with you so I can see your progress with your new body," Angela said.

"Who required it?" Genji asked still looking for a way out of this.

"Commander Reyes"

Genji sighed still staring down at Angela. "Fine. When is it?" Genji sounded less angry this time.

Angela smiled slightly before looking at her watch "Now if you have time." 

Genji nodded. The pair walked to the medical bay. No words were exchanged just an awkward silence as they walked back. Angela had to keep glancing at Genji just to make sure he was still following here. 

Genji looked at Angela. She looked the same as when she was in Hanamura. Only one difference she had looked a lot more stressed. It was easy to notice the bags underneath her eyes. Genji cursed in Japanese for spending so much time looking at her. Whenever he thought of her he thought of Hanamura but she was lying that wasn't her was it? It's not like she would like him now anyway, no one would like him now he looks like a monster.

They finally arrived. Angela told him to take a seat as she typed on her computer. Genji sat down as he looked around the room. It was easily recognisable. He had spent most of his recovery here and so had Angela...

"So Genji is there any things I should know about your progress?"

"Movement of my arms is not is not synchronised," Genji said without hesitation.

"Hmm, so your biotic arm gets tires but your abiotic arms do not. I suppose we could make a program that actually slows down your abiotic arm over time." Angela said recording what Genji had just said.

Genji hated the idea. Why make him slower because he was slowing himself down. "No." He said plainly. 

Angela looked over her shoulder to see Genji staring back. "What do you mean, you want a disadvantage," Angela said in confusion.

"No make my arm robotic too," Genji said nonchalantly. 

"No," Angela said strictly. "I can not replace a healthy limb for a robotic one."

Genji looked at his arm to see the pipes protruding out of it. "Healthy limb?"

"Do you want me to forward this request to Commander Reyes?" Angela asked knowing full well of his answer.

"Yes." Genji looked at his two arms. He cringed at the pipe that flowed out of his damaged skin.

Angela looked at Genji, the pure hatred in his eyes were two black holes with not even light escaping them, creators of nothingness. Angela couldn't make the request for the second arm it would just be wrong to replace his arm no matter how much Genji wanted it. Angela finally responded to Genji "I can't"

Genji looked up at two guilty eyes looking for something in him. "What do you mean? You can't."

"I mean I helped make this body and it has done no good for you so I will not send the request." Angela put her foot down in bravery

Genji got off the seat and stood in front of Angela, he was just an inch taller than her. "Fine, I will just ask Reyes to order you to do it." Genji looked down at her.

"I don't care what he says" Genji turned his back on Angela in disgust. "Genji!, I'm not doing this for Overwatch when will you understand that everything I do I do it for you." Angela pleaded while Genji still did not look at her.

"Hmmp, My brother said that but then again he made me like this." Genji revelled to Angela.

Angela stood there in shock. "Genji, don't compare me to your killer." Angela was shocked Genji thought of her like this.

"You two aren't that different now I think of it-"

"Genji stop please," Angela begged

" You both lied to me, you both thought you knew what is best for me..." Genji turned back around to Angela with his wakizashi in his hand. "You both broke my heart." Genji whimpered.

Angela tried to open her mouth to speak but was interrupted when Genji pressed his sword to her throat. The cold steel made her flinch. She looked into his eyes that were now streaming with tears. She wasn't scared, Genji wouldn't, he couldn't, could he?

"Please Angela, I don't know who I am anymore." Genji cried. "I don't know what to do. I want to believe you but.."

Genji's sword was still at her throat, just not with as much pressure. "Just put the sword down, I won't hurt you." Genji looked at her like she was the only other person in the world. "Please Genji." Angela tried to act as calm as possible.

Genji's sword fell to the ground and so did he. He was kneeling in front of her. Angela came down too and took his hands in her's as he cried his heart out to her. Angela rubbed her cold fingers over his palms. Genji looked up at her but not with the usual glare this time it was confusion. Angela did not say anything because if she did she would cry too. She just found comfort in their touch. 

"Why are you still here after everything I've done, after everything I've said?" Genji said after some time had passed.

Angela came to a conclusion pretty quickly. She loved Genji although she couldn't tell him he had experienced enough today. Genji looked up for an answer but Angela just smiled reasuringly.

"I will always be here for you, Genji, always."


	20. Life and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji wanders through the facility and meets new people.

Genji needed to clear his mind. Too many thoughts haunted him and they all seemed to originate back to Angela. The unfamiliar halls of the Overwatch compound were easy to get lost in and Genji was kind of hoping to get lost. The walls were so white and clean he could see his reflection in them. He tried to ignore his human arm that he despised. It was the only part of him that reminded him that he was human, no amount of cybernetics could take that from him and neither would Angela. 

Genji stopped when he heard someone talking. He listened in but it wasn't very clear. Genji investigated the source of the sound when he saw an open door. Genji was debating if he should look any further until he heard the voice call out to him.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Genji was probably silent enough that he could walk away but he reviled himself.

What came next Genji did not expect. There stood a gorilla in what looked like an improvised lab coat, smiling at him. The Gorilla looked apologetic at Genji. "Oh? My name is Winston." Genji wasn't wondering what his name was, Genji was more interested in why there was a talking Gorilla. Genji stood in the doorway dumbstruck. 

"Oh silly me. You're probably wondering why I can talk. I'm afraid the best answer you'll get is that it's a long story " Winston said.

"Ok..." Genji still was unsure if he was crazy or not.

Winston did not say much more, he just got back to his work and opened another peanut butter jar. Genji could see the amount the amount of peanut butter he ate from the vigours amount of lids everywhere around his workstation. Genji was unsure if he wanted to stay and watch the gorilla any longer.

"What are you doing?" Genji asked unsure if he would get a clear answer.

Winston looked at Genji in suspicion before briefly replying "Working on something." 

Genji rolled his eyes he left the strange gorilla to continue to work it was clear Genji was not wanted at this time of night. Genji walked the halls of the facility once more. Cold air hit Genji's face as he stepped outside into the starlit sky. For a moment Genji just let the cool wind bring him down to earth. 

Genji couldn't help it his mind went back to yesterday when he broke down in front of Angela. How could he? He was a weapon, not a man, weapons did not have emotions that crippled them. Weapons did not care about people they killed people. What troubled Genji even more that Angela was so easy to forgive him after what he had done.

Without any warning, the sky opend up and white particles fell down to earth. Genji used to love the snow in Hanamura. Its cold sharpness was rather refreshing to him, but now, he felt nothing all there was was a numbness in everything. Genji opened his abiotic hand to catch the snow but it was fruitless as the snow disappeared in his hand. 

Genji heard footsteps behind him and his hand instinctively went to his blade ready to stop the intruder. Instead, he saw Ana Amari, looking quite puzzled at the cyborg who was staring back at her. Genji removed his hand from his sword. He turned around not wishing to interact with the second in command but he was stopped when she cleared her throat.

"Doctor Ziegler has spoken of you a lot recently I don't believe we have met like this informally, I mean," Ana spoke to Genji. "Don't you just love the snow? I never saw snow before I joined Overwatch, back in Egypt you were lucky to get rain. I must say if you want to see a lot of snow then I recommend Canada it is lovely up there."

Genji turned around to see the woman smiling slightly. Ana was holding a phone in her hand. Genji shot the phone a glance wondering who she was contacting. 

"I was just calling my daughter, Fareeha. You might meet her she spends a lot of time here but if I'm honest I wish she didn't. Nobody wants there child to fight but Fareeha she tells me that she wants to be like one of those heroes."

" Hmm." Genji hummed thinking about how he gushed over Hanzo when he was young. Genji always wanted to be like his big brother. Hanzo would always tell Genji about the risks but that didn't mean I anything to Genji.

Ana put a hand on Genji's shoulder startling him a little. "Genji, you seem like a good man. I don't know very much about you but what I do know is what you looked like on that flight from Hanamura. You are very lucky to be alive." Genji was tired of being told how lucky he was, they acted like it was his fault he ended up like this. He didn't have a choice. "So don't reflect on the past, look to the future that's what I try to do every day because if I didn't the faces of the men I have killed would haunt me forever. "

"With respect, it's not the people that I have killed that haunt me. It's the person that killed me." Genji said. "How do I forget him?"

Ana looked at him, Genji swore he could see the fear in her eyes. "Time heals all wounds," Ana said before leaving Genji on his own again. The cyborg's eyes went back to the Swiss sky as snow fell around him.

Genji was back in Hanamura. Snow was falling as Genji clumped up snow next to him. Genji looked at the ammunition next to him as he aimed a snowball at Hanzo. Genji, however, was too late, Hanzo had already thrown it and it him square in his face the cold sting made Genji clutch his face. Hanzo's face turned to guilt instead of enjoyment. Hanzo helped his younger brother back home.

Genji was pulled out of the dream when a snowball flew towards him. Genji cut the snowball in half with his blade. The action was so instctive he hadn't even realized he drew his sword. Reyes stood in front of Genji with a coat in his hands. "You not feeling cold, kid?" Reyes offered the coat to Genji, who took it and put it on.

"I can't feel it anyway," Genji said. He was surprised Reyes knew where he was and cared enough to give him a coat. 

"Why are looking at me like that?" Reyes questioned. "Anyone would think I just asked you to do magic." Reyes laughed at his own joke, he had to because Genji wouldn't. "Anyway, you should get some rest and not out in this cold. We don't want the doctor to treat you for frostbite now do we?"

Genji was shown to his living quarters by his commander. Reyes left him to catch up with sleep. When Genji did fall on to his bed. He fell straight to sleep still with the coat that Reyes had given him.

**Author's Note:**

> You're probably wondering why there are deleted comments and the reason is when this work was tagged Pharmercy people decided it should not be but told me in a rather harsh way. So I removed them but don't think I do that to all comment so long as it is not insulting me your comment will stay.
> 
> I love comments to tell me how to improve my work so comment away! Tell me what's good, bad and how to improve.


End file.
